The last Toulon
by MovieGal007
Summary: With the death of her great uncle, Tabitha Toulon is the last of the bloodline but when an old trunk comes into her possession she'll be thrown in a world of living puppets, demons and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first Puppet master fanficiton hope you like it. I prefer the movies where the puppets are good and not evil…though I guess they are not really evil if just doing what they are told. I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did.**

Chapter 1

The third week of December was usually a festive time for most. The first snow of the year had just begun to fall spurring all the children in the neighborhood to grab their sleds and skates. All but one child. A young teenager named Tabitha Toulon stood quietly on the granite steps of the old mansion house sweeping pointlessly away at the snow accumulating there. She paused for a moment, blowing her warm breath into her thinly covered mitten hands. Looking up into the sky she sighed softly. She used to love the snow especially snow at Christmas time but now it only saddened her. Returning to her task of sweeping she couldn't help but reflect on her life.

Her mother had joined the angels when she was only 5 years old and her father had remarried soon after to a lovely woman who had a daughter just a few years older than Tabitha but her father was never the same man again. His soul not whole without his first wife and after his passing five years later Tabitha found herself greatly at the mercy of her stepmother.

The woman was not entirely cruel but had a desire for the finer things in life. Truly this mansion belonged to Tabitha now as it had been her father's but she was only 15 much too young by law to inherit such a property. So it was in her stepmothers care until the lawyers deemed Tabitha old enough to take over. Leaving Tabitha to do whatever whims or chores her stepmother could think of to keep the girl out of her sight. Tabitha did not know it but she looked more and more like her mother every day. Her stepmother hated it. She moved Tabitha out of her bedroom and placed her own daughter Abigail there and all of the staff were fired except for the cook with a bad leg and the elderly butler. Nana and Sampson. They did the best they could to help provide for the real mistress of the house but with a demanding stepmother and a spoiled step sister it was hard.

But a smile found its way to Tabitha's lips. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday and no matter what happened Nana and Sampson always found a way to make the day special.

And maybe she would get a card from great uncle Robert Toulon. Maybe he had finally forgiven her dead father for the fight they had so long ago.. maybe he would reach out to her this year.

Shivering she drew her wool coat closer to her body and with the cold chilling her limbs by accident she dropped the broom. It clattered to the ground with a wooden smack rolling down the last few steps. "Oh darn it." She mumbled to herself, bending over to retrieve her broom her eyes fell onto small tracks near the bottom of the stairs. Curiosity peeked she made her way down the stairs to the bottom. "What are these?" She asked to the air around her. They were not cat or dog tracks, or raccoon or mouse…they looked like very small foot prints. Looking around she saw nothing moving across the clear cut half ache lawn. "Maybe Christmas elves are real." She thought following the small tracks. They lead across the vast lawn and through the metal fence surrounding the mansion. Walking to a gate she quickly went out and followed the tracks until the stopped…right alongside some tire tracks. The road to the driveway was very rarely taken by anyone especially not in this weather. Tabitha shrugged and unable to find the trail made her way back to the mansion. It was getting dark and she was getting colder.

Her birthday came and went with no word from her great uncle. Although this saddened her she continued to hope he was happy and well at his beautiful home along the sea shore. She had only ever been there once and her father spent the whole time arguing with her great uncle. She could still recall the warm sea air and the call of the gulls.

But even that dream was dashed because the very next week, two days before Christmas came a letter in the post. Her great uncle, her last living family member was dead. A lawyer was handling his estate and by the new year any inheritance left to Tabitha would be arriving in the mail.

And when it arrived her life would be changed forever.

**A/N: Please review if it's liked I will continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's my first Puppet master fanficiton hope you like it. I prefer the movies where the puppets are good and not evil…though I guess they are not really evil if just doing what they are told. I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did.**

Chapter 2

The door bell rang for the 20th time again forcing Sampson from his seat in the long hallway. It was New Year 's Eve and the lady of the house had decided on throwing a lavish bash for herself and her daughter. His little mistress having been banish to that dark little hole that her stepmother referred to as her room. It was unfair but such was life. How dreadful to be sent away when everyone else was laughing, dancing and feasting. As Sampson opened the door he found the words of greeting rolled off his tongue to the new arrivals but he meant none of them.

"Good evening Sir and Madam. Thank you for attending her ladyship's grand event. If I may take your coat the guests are gathering in the foyer for cocktails followed by a light supper." They handed him the requested garment before immediately heading into the poshly decorated room. The lady had spent quite a large sum on hiring people to decorate the house and serve food and drinks on such short notice.

As he sat his aching bones back into his chair Sampson's eyes wandered to the grandfather clock across the hall. It was 6:45pm now at 7 when the guests sat down for dinner his young mistress Tabitha would be obliged to join them for appearance sake. With her hair down and a lush velvet gown on, it was nothing but a charade. A keeping up with the appearance of a happy family unit. After the meal she would excuse herself politely at her stepmother's earlier instructions and then spend the rest of the night doing laundry or pressing linens.

Ding-Dong

Sighing Sampson stood but as he opened the door it was clear the shabby looking man behind it was not a guest. "May I help you sir?"

"Yes…"he said removing his dark hat showing off a mostly bald head with stringy hair. "I am looking for the lady of the house. I have some rather sad business to address with her."

"One moment please Sir." Sampson said leading the man into the hallway. The stranger watched Sampson walk away into the dining room as the clock chimed 7pm. He had come so very far and with such a dangerous burden waiting just outside the door.

"What is it? Can't you see I have guests waiting?" Marie Van Clauss said entering the hall with her daughter Abigail close on her heels. The stranger turned with a smiled that faded once he set eyes on the blond haired, way too much make up still trying be young and beautiful, lady.

"Oh please excuse me madam. I was looking for Tabitha Toulon. It's about her inheritance from her great uncle Toulon's estate." He bowed slightly.

"Her inheritance? I am her legal guardian. If there is an inheritance I will be in charge of it. You can speak to my lawyers on this matter if you would prefer." She huffed.

"Madam, I never meant any insult. I was merely told to announce the inheritance in front of Tabitha Toulon. Now might I inquire where your step daughter is on this festive night?" The way he spoke made Marie almost take a step back but it was not possible. No one knew how Tabitha was treated except those in the house.

"I am Tabitha Toulon." A gentle shy voice spoke out into the hall. With the light from the candles lightly bouncing off her form Tabitha moved towards the man with a small smile. Her long velvet dress graced the ground and although without a touch of make up or a hint of jewelry she looked like a porcelain doll.

"My dear child. I am Mr. Maurice the executor of your great uncle's estate. I am so sorry for your loss." He said taking her hand. Tabitha nodded looking away. She could barley could recall her uncle and that made her heart sad.

"Ahem…" Tabitha's stepmother interrupted. "I do have a party to get back to hosting."

"Then I will keep this brief." Mr. Maurice snapped slightly letting go of Tabitha's hand. "First is a lump sum of the price of the estate. A check for 100,000.00." he reached into his coat to hand it to Tabitha but her stepmother snatched it away. "That will be for your…college fund. " It was a lie and the moment she said that Tabitha knew none of that money would go to sending her to school, or new clothes, or books or anything Tabitha would need.

"Secondly ladies if you will allow me." He moved to open the front door and called out. "Bring it in men." And as helpers brought in items Mr. Maurice explained what they were. "Seven fur coats over varying length and fur types. One solid silver tea set, one gold leaf jewelry box with jewelry. Madam will find all the jewelry has been certified and valued. Those certificates are in the bottom of the case and one old doll trunk."

In spite of the beautiful things now around her in the hall, Tabitha felt her Toulon blood singing in her ears the moment she laid eyes on the dirty, dusty trunk. Something…something was not right about this trunk.

"Please let me know if you have any questions." Mr. Maurice said before handing her Stepmother a card and shutting the door behind him.

"Let me see those furs!" Abigail shouted pushing Tabitha out of the way, roughly sending the Toulon girl to the floor.

"Oh mother these furs are glorious!" Abigail gushed feeling each one and trying to value each in her head. No one heard the small hiss coming from the trunk.

"That's nothing look at this tea set and these gems!" Marie Van Clauss laughed with delight opening the jewelry box. "Look at the size of this emerald! And these Diamond earrings!"

"Oh mother I want that." Abigail shouted grabbing at the earrings. "No you selfish girl let you mother look first." As they were pushing at each other Tabitha stood and dusted off her dress. It was almost funny the way they were fighting over things that didn't belong to them. Like animals. Her blue eyes found the trunk again and ignoring her step mother and sister she went to it. The clasps were old and seemed to open at her slight touch.

"Hey what's in there?" Abigail asked pushing on the smaller girl again. Tabitha notice she was in possession of the diamond earrings now, clutched in her fat hand with a death grip. "Oh what ugly dirty dolls." She said reaching into the pile of dolls in the trunk.

"Ouch!" She yelled withdrawing her hand out of the trunk and with it a scary looking white puppet with a black trench coat, black hat and a knife for one arm and a hook for another. "Nasty horrid little thing…into the fire with you!"

"Oh no please step sister. Take all my fur coats but please don't burn him or the other dolls." Tabitha pleaded reaching for the puppet.

"The ugly thing cut my hand. I want the tea set too." She growled.

"It's your just please…" Tabitha asked opening her arms for the puppet.

Abigail smirked getting what she felt was the better deal she violently tossed the puppet at Tabitha intending for it to slice into her flesh as well. Without thinking she caught the puppet and cradled him to her chest.

It never even poked her.

Tabitha hurried down the hall to her room pulling the case of dolls behind her. Her stepmother and step sister returned to the guests in the dining room to show off their new items. Tabitha had lost her appetite and she felt an urge to get this trunk to her room as fast as possible. Opening the cellar door in the kitchen she hurried down a flight of stairs in the dark. She did not worry though she knew ever stair by heart. It was cold but she could see the faint glowing outline of large wooden door to her room. It was so big that even now she still felt like a doll going through it. Struggling she pushed the door open and pulled the trunk inside before slamming the door shut again.

Sighing she looked around at her small haven…or prison. A single fire place from when the house was build was her only sort of light and heat. A pile of cut wood lay near the fire place. Her mattress lay on the floor with only a thin pillow and a comforter. A few spare shirts and pants lay in an organized pile by the bed. From the small room area it branched off into a small utility room with a single light, washer, dryer, ironing board and press as well as a toilet and a sink. All other space was taken up by storage boxes of long forgotten items.

Opening the trunk Tabitha quickly began to pull out the dolls and puppets…until a brown envelope fell out of the puppet dressed like a jester's hand. Clearly labeled in shaking hand writing was a name.

To Tabitha Toulon.

Eyes widening she opened it and began to read out loud.

_My dearest Tabitha,_

_Please forgive me. I failed to protect you as I should have. Until a few weeks ago I was unaware of the conditions you were living in. I thought perhaps you just didn't care for my cards or gifts. I know now you never received any of them. So please accept this final gift from a loving Uncle to his only niece. (say these next two words out loud)_

_Puppets Awake!_

"Puppets awake? What does that mean?" She asked out loud before turning her gaze back to the letter. Soon small noises began to draw her attention towards the trunk.

_Do not be afraid of what is about to happen. These puppets are the guardians of the Toulon family. Call them each by name and they will present themselves to you._

_Jester_

_Blade_

_Six shooter_

_Pinhead_

_Don't forget I always loved you Tabitha. These puppets will serve you loyally and protect you. Take care my dear for you are the last Toulon and…you are the puppet master._

"Puppet master? Jester? Six shooter? I knew great uncle Robert was a bit eccentric but…I never imagined such names for puppets." She said flopping onto the bed closing her eyes to stop the tears. He had loved her this whole time. It was too much.

Jingle

The light noise of a bell drew her attention. Her eyes opened and she came face to nose with the jester puppet smiling happily at her. "Oh!" She shouted sitting up quickly. The puppet twirled, playfully dancing in his purple and orange outfit, his hat bells jingling and somehow she knew he meant her no harm.

"Jester?" She questioned softly. He nodded and reached out for her hand. She gave it to him and he began to kiss her pointer finger and stroke it gently. Tabitha laughed with delight. Something magical was happening and she didn't want it to stop.

**A/N: Please review if it's liked I will continue it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the only guy who I know of that's reading this. I really appreciate you're reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. Especially a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 3

Jester was so please his new mistress showed no fear of him as he held her finger. "So you're Jester right?" She asked and he clapped his hand together and spun his face to a happy one. As she looked at him with wonder in her eyes, Jester felt as if his gears would burst. It had been so long since he had a mistress and never had there been a puppet master still so young. He missed enchanting children like he had done long ago and although she was no child, her soul was still very gentle and child like. Jester loved it.

Tabitha picked up the letter again. "And the others?" she asked. But before Jester could nod a gun shot rang out tearing a small hole through the letter causing Tabitha to fall back on her mattress with a slight scream. Jester grunted and stomped his foot, now frowning, as a six armed cowboy puppet made his way towards them chuckling to himself. Tabitha gulped before finding her voice. "Are you Six Shooter?" she asked. He looked at her and spun his guns in his hands before tipping his hat in greeting towards her.

"Okay so that just leaves Pinhead and Blade." Even as she spoke the sound of moving firewood caught her attention as a strong puppet with a red sweater and very small head tossed another log on the fire. Tabitha had to hold back a laugh. He seems so funny. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Tabitha hesitated for a moment before shaking it. "It's very nice to meet you." She said marveling at how strong such a small puppet could be. Those logs were not light at all.

"So that just leaves Blade?" Tabitha called out the last part a bit uncertain. A dark shadow like mass dropped next to her on the mattress from above. Tabitha shrieked and leapt to her feet scurrying off the mattress. She was more startled then scared. Blade laughed to himself slightly before hissing a greeting to his new mistress touching the tip of his blade to his hat. Tabitha blinked at the little trench coat puppet. He must have leapt from one of the many tall stacked of junk boxes in the room to land on her bed. When he hissed at her she was absolutely sure she heard the word hey….mixing within that hiss.

"So all of you are here to protect me?" This was all too unreal. Tabitha was sure she had to be dreaming. Blade grunted with a nod crossing his knife arm and his hook in a sign of loyalty. "Can you talk?" She asked while looking at Blade through the puppets could tell it was directed to all of them. They shook their heads in the negative before Jester hurried back over to the trunk. "Darn it! I was hoping to learn more about you. I mean if you've been guardians of the family for so long…what are you guarding the Toulon's from?" She sighed knowing the puppets could not answer her. Sitting back on the mattress she placed her hands over her face and groaned loudly. "This is either the coolest thing that had ever happened to me or I have gone crazy."

A few minutes passed before she felt a light tap of cool metal against her arm. Pulling her hands away from her face she looked at Blade who had very carefully been tapping her with the round part of his hooked hand. He hissed slightly and gestured with his knife towards her feet. There stood Jester looking impatient that she had not noticed him till now. "Sorry Jester." She apologized and his face spun to a smile as her handed her notebook. Picking it up Tabitha flipped through the pages. "Wow its…it's all here." Mesmerized by the words dancing on the pages before her, Tabitha made herself comfortable on her mattress and began to read. She was vaguely aware of the puppets moving around her exploring the room. At one point she heard the old radio in a corner of the room, that she could not get to due to boxes being in the way, turn on and she was only slightly aware of asking them to not have it to loud. At some later point Jester had curdled up on her pillow and began to dose. Unaware of how long she had been reading Tabitha's eyes began to grow heavy and the warmth of the room began to seep into her body like a lullaby. Her eyes fully closed and the old journal fell from her hand as her head snuggled into the pillow next to Jester.

Within the hour Six Shooter and Pinhead made themselves comfortable near their new mistress as well. There were no puppet stands or book cases in this room and the floor was hard. So they did the next best thing, get comfortable on the mattress without crowding Tabitha. There was usually a puppet space for each of them to rest in the trunk but it was still full of non-living dolls.

Blade let the others rest. He had things on his mind and he wanted some alone time to think and guarding the others while they slept was the only alone time Blade would allow himself. He missed Robert Toulon. Blade sighed; his last master had unnaturally extended his life past what it should have been while awaiting Tabitha to become of age, magically speaking to take over for him. And Blade his most loyal puppet had ended his last master's life. At his masters order of course. For only one unnatural thing can end the life of another unnatural being. Still the deed had not been a pleasant one. Blade lowered his head thinking of his new mistress. She had no idea what the Toulon blood line had been up against. Nazis, Demons, Totems, other people wanting the puppets. In the world of magic she might have been old enough to take over as the puppet master but Blade knew better.

She was not ready.

"_Are you going to rest tonight Blade?" _Jester asked in puppet talk startling Blade from his thoughts.

"_Jester…" _Blade hiss softly turning away from the glowing embers in the fireplace. It had been burning brightly when he had begun thinking. The room was almost completely dark yet he could easily see the colorful puppet peeking from above Tabitha's slumbering head. "_I'm not exactly built for…cuddling."_ For emphasis he rubbed his hook and knife together making a metallic sound. "_What are you doing up?"_

Jester looked away and began to fiddle with a bit of fabric on the pillow. Blade understood but asked for clarification. "_You had that dream again, didn't you?"_ Jester nodded. Blade walked to the edge of the bed. _"It's alright. We're all here and safe with the puppet master." _He said trying to soothe the frightened puppet.

Jester frowned. _"We're not all here."_

"_Don't start this again." _Blade hissed.

_Well if a certain leader had listened Tunnler and Torch would still be with us and I wouldn't be having these dreams!"_ Jester brought his hand down and forgetting where he was for the moment smacked his new mistress right on the cheek. She whimpered in her sleep and Jester felt immediately guilty until Blade hissed at him. _"Careful! I will have no Toulon harmed under my watch."_

Jester glared at Blade._ "Funny you killed the last Toulon we we're with." _The moment the words left his mouth Jester regretted it. In one step Blade was on the mattress, another step brought him over the mistress and by the third step he pounced, tumbling in a heap with Jester his hook holding the other puppets neck.

"_I did what was asked." _Blade growled and hissed. _"Do you think I wanted to kill him?"_

"_He asked that we all should do it. You had no right taking on the burden yourself."_Jester defended.

"_I took on the burden for the sake of the family! We have been through so much I just wanted you and the others to have a little peace." _Blade hissed locking eyes with Jester. They remained that way for many moments. A silent power struggle.

Jester broke the gaze. _"Sorry Blade."_ Blade grunted releasing the smaller puppet before confessing. "_I never meant for you to feel like you didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I know you're more scared then mad."_

Jester's face spun to one of surprise. Blade smirked. They had been together for so long his friends were easy to read. "_Get some sleep." _With that Blade turned to go back to the fireplace when Tabitha, disturbed by all the hissing in her ear, rolled over snatching up Blade and cuddling him to her chest while still asleep. Blade froze, one wrong move could damage her. After a moment he wiggled slightly…then a bit more to no avail. Sleeping on her side meant she had him good and tight between her arms.

"_Jester, wake the puppet master so she can release me."_ Blade asked refusing to move his arms from where he had them folded to his body. Jester face changed to a mischievous smirk.

"G_ood night Blade." _ Jester said rolling over so his back was towards his leader.

"_Jester be serious. I may harm her."_

"_You won't even poke her." _Jester said smiling at his friend and refusing to admit he felt a lot safer with him closer.

"_Jester! Jester!" _Blade hiss but the other puppet ignored him.

Blade grumbled holding very still refusing to sleep. He couldn't risk dosing off into a nightmare and slashing her by mistake…but he was so close enough he could hear the heart beat of his mistress. It was so slow, steady, and rhythmic.

Thump, Thump, Thump…

And against his will, Blade fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. Chapters after this one probably will go up one a week or so. I have ballet class a lot and can't always work on my fan fictions throughout the week. I get home late and need sleep. I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. Especially a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 4

Sunrise came sooner than expected as Tabitha's body began to stir. She was so used to getting up at dawn that now she had trouble sleeping past it. The first thought in her mind as she began to awaken was her failing to complete the laundry last night. As her eyes fluttered open she remembered the reason why. Blade lay between her arms and for a moment Tabitha swallowed hard thinking perhaps last night had only been a dream. That Blade was just a puppet and her lonely mind had dreamed up the rest.

Those thoughts melted the moment he turned his head of his own accord to face her. "Morning Blade." She whispered softly. He hissed softly a reply as she unwound her arms from him. Raising herself off the mattress a bit Tabitha looked around for the others. Jester was just a few inches from where she and Blade had been laying. Pinhead was by her bottom sprawled out with one large hand against her right butt cheek. Tabitha blushed wondering if perhaps she had been a pillow last night but she shook her head and sighed. Her bottom was probably a very soft pillow. Six Shooter was down by her feet, with half of his arms dangling off the mattress. Everyone seemed to still be grunting or perhaps snoring might have been a better term, all but her and Blade. With great care Tabitha wiggled herself off of the mattress and tossed a few logs on the fire bringing it back to life. She began stretching for the day. Blade stretched as well, his gears were a bit sore from holding his arms so still all night.

Without thinking Tabitha began to pull off her tee shirt from the night before and as she exposed her back she heard a loud hiss. Blade couldn't help staring at his mistress as she removed her top. His bullet metal center eyes popping out but it was not from perversion that he stared, his mistresses back was riddled with thin white scars. Tabitha quickly clutched the fabric to her chest. "Turn around." She asked looking over her shoulder at the sharp puppet. Blade hesitated wanting to see the extent of the old injuries on his mistress. Also noting she was too thin for her age.

Tabitha frowned. "Hey who's the puppet master here? Turn around." She ordered in a harsh whisper. Blade obliged her command but silently wished this was one time he could speak. At least speak human speech. Those scars were not of her doing.

After a few moments of cloth fluttering Blade heard her footsteps moving away and turned around. Blade followed his new mistress towards the little adjacent room but stopped the moment he understood what she was about to do. Turning his back to the door Blade waited till the sound of water stopped before tentatively tapping his hook on the inside of the door way. "It's okay." She called still being quiet. Blade was surprised his mistress seemed to be so concerned with the comfort of the others, not wishing to disturb them. As he entered he could see her, bending over a hot plate, heating a heavy metal iron before bringing it over to a table covered in white cloth. There was a hiss as a cloud of steam rose from the linens. Blade tapped his hook against the table drawing her attention. _"Why?"_ he hissed tilting his head to the side hoping she would understand his question.

She smiled at him. "I'm pressing the linens I forgot to do last night. When I am done I have to fold them and place them in the old dumb waiter over there to go up to the kitchen. Nana takes them from there and gives them to Sampson to put away."

Blade hissed again. "Nana and Sampson?" Tabitha asked. Bladed nodded. "She's the cook and he's the head butler…well really the only butler now. The house was pretty empty till you guys showed up. Just Sampson, Nana, Abigail and my Step mother and me." Blade nodded returning to his own thinking. It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. Robert Toulon was like that too, always somehow understanding them. Noticing Blade had gone quiet Tabitha returned her focus to the task at hand. About an hour later when she was putting the first finished linens in the dumb waiter the other puppets came into the little room.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted while putting in another load of laundry. The puppets nodded or waved in greeting as Blade hurried to speak with them.

"_Good morning Sir, did you sleep well?"_ Pinhead asked Blade.

"_Our mistress is covered in scars." _Blade said ignoring Pinhead and gesturing towards Tabitha.

"_Well a good morning to you to partner." _Six Shooter said with chuckle.

"_What scars?" _Jester asked looking towards his mistress. He couldn't see any scars.

"_I saw them why she was changing."_ Blade confessed.

Jester frowned. _"You watched her change clothes Blade? I thought peeping was Pinhead's thing."_

"_Hey! I just did that the one time." _Pinhead defended.

Six Shooter chuckled. _"Sure you did partner and I only have two arms."_

Pinhead growled low ready to tumble with Six Shooter.

"What are you guys arguing about over there?" Tabitha called looking up from her work.

The puppets only looked back at her going silent. Tabitha sighed and continued the next set of ironing before Jester walked over to Tabitha and pulled on her pants leg. He raised his arms as she looked down at him and understanding what he wanted, Tabitha reached down and placed him on the table next to her. As she leaned over the table moving the iron again she felt a slight tugging trying to raise her shirt. "Jester what are you doing?" Tabitha squeaked feeling his cool wooden hands against her back. He pointed at her back then towards Blade, then her back again.

"What?" Tabitha wondered, not figuring out what the colorful puppet was getting at.

Jester sighed before making slashing movements with his arms. Tabitha blinked. "You mean my scars?" she asked. Jester's face spun to a smile and he clapped at her. "You want to see my scars? She asked the other puppets now joining them. He nodded and Tabitha sighed turning her back to the puppets and lifting her shirt. "These happened when I was really little around the time mom died. I'm not really sure how I got them. I asked my dad about it once but he never would answer my questions. Soon after that we stayed with Uncle Robert for a week or two. He and my dad were arguing the whole time."

Since he was the only puppet on the table Jester reached out to stroke one of the scars. He knew these marks! His face spun to a fearful one as he leaned over the table edge to face the others pointing and moaning at the scars.

These were totem scars.

Some creature, some demon, some monster from the dark of nightmares…had already tried to take Tabitha's life when she was a child.

And now with Tabitha inheriting the secrets of magic and of life to the lifeless, the Toulon guardians knew the danger was just beginning.

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I have this entire story outlined on a sheet of paper. The good news is that means it will probably be a story I complete…bad news it might be as many as 30 chapters long. What can I say I like detail and not rushing a story. Make it too unnatural. I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 5

After completing the second load of wash Tabitha wiped her forehead. Her body was begging for food at this point. So gathering up the finished and folded load of clothing, Tabitha made her way to the large oak door and began to push it open when she stopped. All four puppets were at her feet expectably waiting for the door to open. "Sorry guys but you have to stay here for now. I can't risk having anyone else see you." All four puppets hung their heads sadly and Tabitha felt a twinge of guilt. "I'll make it up to you guys okay? Maybe tonight we can all sneak out and explore."

The nodded and watched their mistress slip quickly out the door, it closing with a heavy wooden thud. Now all the puppets could do was wait…

Tabitha hurried up the stairs and burst into the kitchen from the cellar. "Brrrr its cold Nana." She said looking at the cook.

"Well shut the door then child, you're letting all the cold in." Nana said brushing past her and closing the door.

"I finished the last of stepmother's silks and I wanted to bring them up and …maybe get some breakfast?" Tabitha asked placing the silks on the kitchen table.

"Sit child." Nana ordered and Tabitha obeyed. No one could cook like Nana and she had been cooking for the Toulon's since before Tabitha was born. Tabitha's stomach was growling as the smell of eggs and sausage filled the room but before a plate was even in front of her.

"There you are you lazy girl. What's the idea of not having my silks done yet this morning? I had an appointment this morning that I wanted to specifically wear the purple gold silk blouse to!" Marie Van Clauss made her presence known where ever she went and her yelling was almost too much for that little kitchen to handle. Nana focused on the cooking while a still shocked Tabitha began to stammer out an apology. "I'm sorry Stepmother; I didn't mean to be so late today." Really she wasn't late or lazy she had been working since dawn, it was just after 9am now.

"Lazy is more like it, well an empty belly should teach you a lesson." She grabbed Tabitha roughly by the arm, pulling her from the kitchen table. "You have at least 4 more loads of clothes to press and wash. And just so I can be sure you don't sneak any food. I will be locking this cellar door."

"No please don't lock me in. Please it's so cold outside and I haven't brought in any fire wood yet today for my room." Tabitha begged as she was pushed and pulled towards the cellar door. Her eyes flickered to Nana but she knew the woman couldn't say anything. Nana had a large family to provide for and she could not risk losing this job. It was over all too quick as Tabitha found herself standing in the dark on the little ledge just inside the cellar door, the door slamming shut behind her. The small beam of light coming from the key hole temporally disappeared as her Stepmother locked the door. With a breaking heart and an empty belly Tabitha made her way back to her little room.

When she opened the door the fireplace had a roaring fire in it. Obviously the puppets had wanted to make sure there mistress had a warm bright room when she returned. "That's enough wood Pinhead, we need to save what little we have left." Tabitha said with a sigh as she sat down on her mattress and covered her face with her hands, willing herself not to cry.

He stomach growled loudly again and Blade hissed, climbing onto her mattress and tapping on her arm with the round end of his hook. She looked at him and he pointed towards her tummy.

"No…no food for me today Blade. Step mother is very upset I didn't complete the laundry last night so she…*sniff*… she took away my meals for the day and locked me in. I couldn't even get more wood for the fire so we have to use what little is left sparingly." Jester's face spun to a frown. It had been a very long time but he remembered what starving what like…when they didn't have enough fluid of life to go around. He had just grown weaker and weaker.

With a sigh Tabitha stood up. "I better go get the rest of the laundry in." The day was long but it slowly passed. Six Shooter got the radio working again and was listening to a country station. Pinhead kept trying to change it to classical every few minutes until there had been the sounds of an argument and Six Shooter had appeared from behind the boxes looking depressed. The music now playing was more romantic then western.

There mistress kept busy alternating between working on the linens and reading the old diary of André Toulon with additions from Robert Toulon. "Says here you guys need a formula to be able to move about? Ugh, I don't like this bit about making it from brains but the part by Uncle Robert about using vodka and Toulon blood. I could do that." She smiled looking up. "Do you guys need some right now?" She asked and Jester shook his head. They had had some not too long ago. It was the last thing Robert Toulon did for them before Blade carried out his final command as puppet master.

"Do you guy have any left? I…might not be able to get my hands on any vodka right away." She asked.

Jester nodded as he and Six Shooter began to dig through the doll filled trunk. "Can I help?" Tabitha wondered out loud before going over. She kneeled by the trunk and began to remove the dolls. Once they were gone the real inside of the trunk became apparent. "Oh it's a little stage!" She said clapping her hands together in excitement. Jester crawled underneath it and opened a secret area bringing out a little wooden box. Inside was a long injector needle and three full vials of blue green liquid. He handed the box to Tabitha. "Looks like there is enough fluid here for a couple of months. Better hide it again Jester, just to be safe."

"_Did you see how excited she was to see our stage?"_ Jester asked Six Shooter after he hide the vitals of life essence again.

"_Yeah, what of it? You wanna put a show on for the little lady?"_ Six Shooter replied with a chuckle.

"_Why not? We have nothing better to do and it might make her smile."_Jester offered. Six Shooter just nodded. If it would make the mistress happy he would do it.

His mistress had gone back to reading and was again drinking more water in an attempt to quiet her hurting tummy. Blade wanted nothing to do with Jester's plan. "_We are not play things Jester, we are the Toulon guardians." "Guarding means more than just physical wellbeing Blade."_ Opting instead to be part of the audience with Tabitha.

Within the hour they had the whole plot set up and acted out. The back round of the theatre had changed to a western saloon with Jester as the bad cowboy and Six Shooter as the good one. Pinhead was the damsel in distress. When they were ready to begin Blade brought Tabitha over and had her sit just a few feet from the stage. Noticing it was now different Tabitha was curious and did as Blade wanted. He quickly made himself comfortable on her lap before hissing. _"Okay."_

Jester came out upon the stage. His jingle bell hat was replaced with a cowboy hat and he had a small vest on over his orange and purple outfit. He acted out some parts and Tabitha quickly understood he was the villain. Then Six Shooter entered the scene his character obviously arguing with the villain. For a pantomime play Tabitha was really getting into it. That is until she saw the "damsel." Pinhead came on the stage wearing a curly blond wig and a blue dress that was too small for his shoulders. Tabitha burst out laughing, she just couldn't help it and she was sure she heard Blade hissing in laughter as well. When the play ended with the villain defeated and Six Shooter and the "damsel" holding hands the little curtain came down. Tabitha clapped and cheered. The puppets came out and bowed and Blade thought perhaps…just maybe if they did this again he would participate. _"The puppet master was so happy."_ He thought looking at her. When she yawned suddenly he felt a fleeting feeling past through his chest. He pointed at her mattress and while she still congratulated the puppets on a wonderful play she laid down taking up the journal again. The day had finally pasted the time was late now and it was dark outside.

"_Jester, Pinhead."_ Blade called. He had been toying with an idea all day and it was late enough to put it into action.

"_Sir?"_ Pinhead replied wondering for a moment he was in trouble since Blade had not seemed thrilled with the idea of the play.

Blade pointed towards the dumb waiter in the other room. "_Let's get the mistress some food."_

With Pinhead pulling up the dumb waiter Blade and Jester took the short ride up to the kitchen. Six Shooter stayed behind to remain close to the mistress. On the off chance something came to try and harm her. Using his knife Blade slipped it under the crack of the cabinet and forced the dumb waiter to open. The kitchen was massive and spotless. At first the duo only looked around from the safety of the dumb waiter but seeing how it was dark Blade took the chance and leapt down, Jester close at his heels.

"_I saw a bowl of fruit on the kitchen table." _Jester said pointing, Blade nodded. That would be the easiest food to retrieve. Pulling a chair out the duo climbed up onto the chair and then onto the table. A bowl of perfect looking fruit lay before them.

"_This is real fruit right?" _Jester asked touching the blemish free skin of an apple. Blade thrust his knife into an orange, and when it began to bleed juice on him he was satisfied it was real. Nodding to Jester, Blade made his way off the table with the orange still on his knife hand. Jester followed after with the red apple.

They quickly got into the dumb waiter and Jester set the apple down to close the cabinet door. Then he stomped his foot twice on the metal bottom letting the sound reverberate down. Hearing the signal Pinhead began lowering them.

There mistress was so please to have something to eat that she praised them for their kindness and good thinking. If the puppets could have blushed from all the praise, they would have. Although Tabitha was freed the next day, this started an almost nightly routine of the puppets going to fetch food for the puppet master. Mostly fruit since that was left out but sometimes crackers, chips, peanut butter even some cookies here and there. Tabitha was able to work harder and better with the added food to her diet and within two weeks time she was gaining weight much to the delight of the puppets who thought she was much to sickly to begin with.

So what happened next should not have been a surprise though it was. Tabitha had been having stomach cramps for a few days and one night while tossing and turning unable to get comfortable she awoke with a small pool of blood between her legs and on her mattress. She yelped, waking the puppets and while Jester ran to check on his mistress cleaning the blood off her body, Blade and the others stood around the small glop of blood on the mattress. Blade poked at the blood with his knife.

"_Is the puppet master ok?" _Pinhead asked worry filling every word.

"_I think so…this looks like, female blood from that time of the month."_ Blade said.

"_From her reaction partner, I'd wager it's her first time of the month ever."_ Six Shooter added. Bladed nodded in agreement.

Deep in the underground cavern where no sunlight ever came, along the steep walls of purple gray rocks and dripping water, a demon sat unmoving on this throne of the bones of fallen heroes. His skin was tight and ripped with muscles yet black as the very night. His white claws were like stars against his skin. His red horns seemed almost to glow in this place and though his eyes were closed as if the beast was sleeping. He sat as if he was part of the stone, still and silent as the walls around him but this demon was very much alive. One flair of his nostrils proved that. His yellow red eyes opened and he smiled a sick twisted grin.

"I…smell Toulon blood."

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews, accept for whoever keeps leaving random song lyrics…I don't understand that. **

**Also I'm starting to dream this story…which probably is not a good thing. I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll but I so don't have the 200.00 for one.**

Chapter 6

"I…smell Toulon blood."

Sitting up in his throne, he flicked his wrist. An orb of the clearest and purest crystal appeared in the palm of his hand. "Show me the Toulon." He commanded. The inside of the orb began to spin as colors swirling took shape. He saw a young woman, barley more than a child, half naked and cleaning blood off of her legs. A Toulon puppet was by her feet as if waiting for an order or command. This was the new puppet master? This whelp of a child was a Toulon? He gazed deeper into the crystal, by the looks of her she just came into magical age and was already the puppet master. This was to perfect. The demon world had for so very long been trying to reign in the Toulon family blood line. It had almost become a competition between demons. Others had tried and failed becoming the laughing stock of the underworld. But Alabar was different. He already had a plan in place for this very possibility. A plan in the making for the past 10 years.

"Go my shadows. Kill all who dwell in the home save the Toulon. Spill not a drop of her blood. Drive her from that place." He shouted into the darkness and the shadows around him began to shift and sway. Yes, drive her from that place and right into my trap, he thought with a cold laugh as the shadows flew with the power of darkness, fast and furious across the earth.

"There all better and clean. You can look now Jester." Tabitha called softly to the colorful puppet. Since she had run to her little toilet and sink to clean up Jester had been at her heels yet politely turned away as she stripped her bloody clothes and cleansed her body. Jester turned to look at his mistress. She now was dressed in a clean pair of shorts. "I need to go upstairs and get something to help catch the blood." Jester frowned moaning slightly. "I really am okay Jester. I remember Nana said this would happen when I got old enough and Abigail already went through it." Jester moaned louder almost like a high pitched whine. "Okay you can come upstairs with me." His face spun to a smile and he clapped.

As Tabitha walked out of the little utility room she saw the other puppets moping the blood off of the mattress with a rag. "Thanks guys." She whispered as she passed by and began to open the door. Blade hissed and she stopped looking back. Jester and Blade spoke in puppet talk for a moment before Blade waved them out the door. As the door closed behind them the little stairway was thrown into darkness. "May I carry you Jester?" She asked placing her hands down in the dark. She felt him pull gently on her long sleeve and she took that as a signal to lift him up. Cradling him carefully in her arms she climbed the stairs and opened the cellar door into the kitchen. The house was dark and still. "Okay we just need to find pads. I think there are some in Abigail's bathroom. With any luck she will have gone out for the night." Tabitha continued to carry Jester, since he didn't seem to mind, as she climbed a second flight of stairs to the second floor. Very slowly Tabitha pushed open her step sister's bedroom door. "Darn it." She hissed seeing a form in the bed. She looked down at Jester still in her arms. "Jester do you think you could steal some pads from the bathroom cabinet?" His face spun to a mischievous grin and he nodded. She placed him down gently and watched as he hurried through the open door. Jester found the items in the bathroom cabinet with easy and brought out a few for Tabitha. As he was crossing the floor again something felt…wrong. Jester looked towards the form on the bed…it was too still. Placing the pads down on the carpet, he crept closer to the form on the bed.

Tabitha sighed looking down the hall. How long could it take one little puppet to find pads in the bathroom? Jester suddenly appeared, his face a fearful one. He was waving and moaning frantically to Tabitha. "Jester what's wrong? You're going to wake Abigail." Jester merely shook his head and ran towards the bed, Tabitha on his heels. "Jester! What's gotten into...you…?" The words died in her mouth as her eyes fell upon the pale and dead body of Abigail. Black slime appeared to be dripping from her nose, mouth, ears and open eyes. "Oh God!" Tabitha yelled backpedaling from disgusting sight on the bed. Running out into the hall she ran to the next room down. "Stepmother! Stepmother something happened to Abigail!" The door creaked open at her pounding and Tabitha peered in. Her stepmother was seated at her vanity…or at least what was left of her. Her arms and legs we're ripped from the torso, blood splattering every surface. Her face frozen in a silent scream was bleeding the same black sludge.

Frightened beyond thought Tabitha could not cry out only fall back onto the hard hallway floor. She began heaving violently, her body struggling to breathe. Jester tugged on her sleeve, despite to get the puppet master back on her feet. They had to go! They had to run back to the others. Grabbing Jester, Tabitha's fear added wings to her feet as she raced down the hall and down the stairs. Once on the first floor she veered right. Sampson, she had to check on the elderly butler. He couldn't be dead too. He just couldn't. Without knocking Tabitha burst into the butler's room. A black mass sat over his face and chest, drawing out some kind of light from his body. Her entrance started the mass and Jester struggled against her body having a fit trying to get out of her arms. Sampson turned his head "Tabitha…run…Run!" His weak voice drew the shadow's attention and it slashed Sampson's throat his voice drowned out by a gurgle of blood.

Tabitha screamed now as Jester kicked out of her arms, landing between his mistress and the black shadow. It regarded the little puppet for a moment before slowly moving closer. Jester stood his ground between the shadow and Tabitha. The shadow attacked quickly back handing Jester into a wall.

"Jester!" Tabitha screamed as the shadow slowly approached her. It slowly reached out a clawed limb to touch her, when a shot rang out in the dark, piercing the shadows arm. It cried out an unholy sound before escaping through a window. Tabitha grew pale and collapsed to the floor. Shock was starting to set in. The other puppets were suddenly there in her vision yet everything was swimming. Jester looked at Blade who nodded before he reached back and slapped Tabitha right on the cheek. The quick moment of pain was enough to bring her back to her senses.

"We have to get out of here." She whispered, her voice shaking with fright. The puppets nodded and with a few pokes from Blade, not enough to break the skin, Tabitha found the energy to get to her feet and stumbling she returned to her room. She was vaguely aware the dumb waiter was open in the kitchen that must have been how the other puppets got to her.

Pinhead immediately started tossing logs into the fire while Six Shooter and Jester placed the comforter around Tabitha's lap to help keep her warm. Blade was tapping her leg with the round side of his hook in an attempt to get her to focus and stop from going into shock.

"What were those things?" Tabitha asked more to herself then to the puppets. "Sampson, Abigail and Stepmother…all ripped apart." Blade tapped her harder, trying to get her to focus on the situation at hand. She looked down at him and he hissed. "We have to get out of here don't we?" She asked. He nodded. "But where will we go? I don't have anywhere to go. Maybe we should call the police? Oh but what would I tell them. A shadow killed everyone? I don't think they would believe me." Blade shook his head but hissed again urging his mistress. They needed to go. No telling when that shadow would be back or what would return with it.

Pinhead brought an envelope over to his mistress and held it out for her. It was old and brown with simply in case of emergency written on it. "Where did you get this?" She asked. Pinhead gestured to the trunk and grunted slightly. Opening the envelope Tabitha could not believe her eyes. There had to be about a thousand dollars in folded over bills. On top of the bills was a name and address. Sgt. Jessica Russell, 124 Magicians Way. As she read the note a plan began to form. "Okay its looks really old but if Uncle Robert put this in here then maybe it's someone who can help. Do you guys know a Jessica Russell?" The puppet's nodded indicating they did know her. "Alright this is kind of far, a few states to the north but with the money we could take the bus, first one stops down by the main road around 6:45am. That gives us only about half an hour." Even as she spoke Tabitha began to get a few items of clothing together and get dressed in her warmest slacks and coat. "You guys can travel in the puppet trunk right?" She asked and they nodded. There was enough space now that the dolls were out. Six Shooter, Jester and Pinhead all walked to the trunk finding a space and getting comfortable. Blade stopped just as the opening of the trunk. He looked up at his puppet master and hissed. "You…want to walk me to the bus stop?" Tabitha asked unsure. _"Yeah"_ Blade hissed. Tabitha nodded. She didn't exactly want to be alone as she made long walk to the bus stop. Gathering up the last of her things she made her way outside as fast possible Blade right behind her every step until he took the first step off the porch into the snow…and sank right up to his chest. He hissed in frustration stabbing at the snow before Tabitha bent over. "Can I?" She asked reaching for him. Blade lifted his arms and scooping him up Tabitha tucked him into her coat. "Better?" "_Yeah…"_ Blade seemed to hiss with a nod.

Pulling the trunk behind her Tabitha made her way down the drive.

There was nothing here for her now.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I so need guardian puppets. Not to hurt anyone but I could use the company. I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 7

The snow was falling lightly on the small lone figure standing under the single lamppost along the lane that lead to the main road. Its orange light tinting everything in a circle with its golden glow. Nothing stirred along the road, all was silent and still. Beside the lone figure was a trunk. Tabitha Toulon shivered slightly, but whether it was from the cold seeping into her body or from the terrible fright she just had she did not know. The bloody bodies of her family, every time she shut her eyes she saw them. Yet when she began to dwell on it she would feel the slighted of wiggling against her side. Smiled she reached down to gently pat the lump under her coat. It was almost as if Blade was feeling how she felt and was doing his best to comfort her. Lights suddenly turned the corner of the lane and slowly began to approach. Tabitha unbuttoned a few buttons on her coat to look in. "Bus is coming Blade, time to go in the puppet trunk."

He looked up at her and hissed softly shaking his head no. "Blade you can't stay in my coat the whole time. It's a long ride to the bus station, and then from there we have to buy another ticket to another bus going out of state. You won't be comfy pressed against me the whole time." She argued. Blade only shook his head again. The puppet master may need him, especially if something attacked or she went into shock, besides he was cozy. She was warm and due to his pointy nature he had had less one on one time then the rest of the puppets so he really just didn't feel like going back in the trunk. Tabitha sighed and rubbed her cold nose. "Alright are you sure?" Blade nodded _"Yeah."_

"Fine," She whispered buttoning her coat as the bus pulled up. "Just don't stick me."

Tabitha climbed on the bus pulling the trunk behind her. She chose a seat in the back hoping that no one would notice her. Her eyes stared out the window at the snowy landscape. Nana wouldn't arrive at the mansion till 8am. That gave her just over an hour to get as far away as possible. Tabitha placed her head against the cool glass. What was going to happen to her? To the puppets? It was all surreal, like a dream she couldn't wake up from. Buying a ticket to the next state was easy when she arrived at the bus depot. The ticket man told her he could get someone to place her trunk on the bus before she boarded but Tabitha declined. She had already lost so much there was no way she was letting this trunk out of sight. The puppets were the only family she had left.

Since her bus was not leaving for another thirty minutes Tabitha sat down at the far end of the depot away from other people. "Blade," She whispered touching the lump under her coat. "You doing okay? Tap twice for yes, once for no." Quickly she felt two soft taps against her stomach. She sighed at least he was comfy.

Soon Tabitha was on another bus heading to the location on the worn out scrap of paper to hopefully find someone who could help her. The trip took the rest of the day and into the night. Every few hours she would whisper to Blade to make sure he was doing okay. He always was. At one point Tabitha had to poke him slightly; he had dozed off under her coat and was making soft hissing noises and she had been afraid it would attract attention.

Just before 11pm the bus came into the last depot for the night. In one day she had traveled 600 miles. Now it came down to hailing a taxi for the rest of the trip. The cab driver gave her a funny look for being so young and getting in a taxi all alone but she had cash so he didn't say anything. Tabitha's stomach was fluttering with a mixture of fear and excitement as the taxi rounded a bend in the road.

"This is as far as I go miss. That house is a strange one. Just keep right up the road. You'll find it." He said as she paid him. As she watch the taxi fade into the night she spoke. "A strange house? Wonder what that means." Tabitha did not have to wonder for long. The house was a squished together place of add on and extensions. Almost every bit of the building looked like something out of a dream. The front door had an archway covered in white Christmas lights, like the entrance to some magical kingdom. Tiny silver bells hung on nearby tree branches singing when the wind blew. On the second floor there appeared to be a balcony but it was build like the crow's nest of a ship. Slowly Tabitha approached the front door pulling the chest through the snow behind her. The twinkling lights were so beautiful almost enough to make her forget how very cold she was. She reached out to touch the dragon's head door knocker when she stopped. It was almost midnight now. She would be disturbing someone at least and the place seems to have an energy all its own. Feeling her hesitation Blade kicked her right between the ribs with his little foot. With just enough force to sting, but not enough to bruise her. Tabitha hissed "Alright I'm knocking." She could swear she hear him laughing. She knocked upon the door and waited…

Chris Russell sat at his computer. Why! Why! Why couldn't he figure it out? He had been over the program a thousand times, been through every magical book he could get his hands on, yet the answer eluded him. He glanced over at the small assortment of bottles, potions and herbs. He sighed rubbing his tired and stressed eyes.

The sounds of knocking on the front door startled him. No one ever came to visit and it was almost midnight now. Fearing the worst he grabbed a cloth and tossed it over his work before hurrying down the stairs to the door. More than likely it was a teenager causing trouble. This wasn't the first time he had been harassed. He approached the front door slowly, grabbing a wooden walking stick before turning the doorknob.

"I don't know who you are but this is private property!" he snapped throwing open the door. His arm with the walking stick was raised ready to strike, before looking into the wide and frightened eyes of a cold young girl. Her lips were slightly blue from the cold and her skin was as pale as the moon on clear nights. Her brown hair was disheveled and tangled as it fell over her shoulders. Her clothes were shabby and almost worn out. "I…um…are you lost?" Chris asked finding his voice again. He could see no car waiting, and only her foot prints appeared in the snow leading up to the door.

"No…I was looking for Sgt. Jessica Russell?" The girl asked unsure as she glanced from a brown piece of paper to the wooden weapon in his hand.

Chris noticed and quickly placed the stick down inside the door. "She was my grandmother….she died like 10 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have troubled you." With that Chris watched her turn on her heels and begin to walk away pulling a large suitcase with her. No, it was a trunk, a very old trunk. Wait…old trunk, arriving in the middle of the night, appearing to be in some kind of trouble…why did this seem familiar? Then it clicked.

"You're a Toulon, aren't you?"

**A/N: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit weak. I wanted to get the story moving. I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 8

"You're a Toulon, aren't you?"

Tabitha froze between steps as those words tumbled out of his mouth. Did this person know her? He could only be a few years older than herself and she certainly didn't recall ever meeting anyone like him. Chris snorted to himself. Her body's reaction was all he needed to see to verify what he had already thought. "Come inside," he offered. "It's cold out here and we have lots to talk about."

"I…ah…" Tabitha hesitated looking back. Her eyes shimmered with a wild fear. She didn't know this person and she shouldn't just go wandering with a stranger into their house. Although the young man didn't appear to be dangerous he had seemed violent just a moment before involving the wooden stick. His slightly fluffy brown hair and round glasses actually reminded her a bit of her uncle Robert. She was very cold though and the thought of warming up was very tempting but still…

As he viewed her indecision he suddenly gave her a warm welcoming smile. "I won't hurt you or your little friends." He watched with some pleasure as her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Yes I know about them, my grandmother would tell me stories about the Toulon family and the puppets. Now won't you come inside? It's pretty far to the next house and I have hot chocolate, tea, cakes, and beef stew plus a roaring fire." The wind blew icy against her back at the last of his words and Tabitha was aware her body was shivering now with cold. Could she even make it back to the main road in this weather? She doubted it as the snow began to fall thicker all around her.

"Well, I suppose just for a little while to warm up." She said softly, the cold stealing the strength from her voice. Pulling the puppet trunk behind her she walked the few steps back to the house. She was very nervous but this person seemed to know about her family history. Maybe he could shed some light on things the puppets could not.

He opened the door for her ushering her into the house. Chris looked back quickly making sure no one else was around. Closing the door he smiled again at her. "Now you must be hungry after being out in the snow for so long. How about some stew to warm up with?"

"Yes…please." She said after a moment of internal conflict, as he led her further into the house. This house was full of books and small strange things, like bits of multicolored glass hanging from the ceiling that made a rainbow in the hallway. Dolls and figures lined shelves along the amber colored walls between dried herbs and taxidermy animals. The further she walked the more aware she became of her footsteps on the oak floor. They almost seemed to echo throughout the house. "Are you alone here?" She asked looking at the silent walls around her. He stopped in front of her, his shoulders slumped. "Unfortunately yes, my older sister used to be here but she's away at…school."

"Oh…" was all Tabitha could think to say as they began walking down the hall again. The silent's of the house was so strong it drummed in her ears. It was an almost painfully quiet thankfully that ended the moment she walked into the kitchen. The whistle of a tea kettle caught her ears and the smell was like a bakery. It was amazing.

"Have a seat." He said pointing towards the large oak table. Setting the trunk beside her she pulled out a chair. "Can I hang your coat up?" He asked reaching for her. "Ah no, I'll keep it." She said pulling away as she wrapped a protective arm around the lump that was Blade under her coat.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. Turning his back to her. Blade took this moment to wiggle roughly against her. "Stop it Blade." She whispered harshly.

"Did you say something?" He asked turning back to her with a bowl of soup in his hand.

"I um…was just wondering. Who are you?" Tabitha asked narrowing her eyes at the stranger.

He smiled again at her. Such a playful friendly smile. "Sorry it's been awhile since I had company. I'm Chris Russell. My grandmother was Jessica Russell. The woman you asked to see."

"How…did you know I was a Toulon? Oh and I'm Tabitha" She added remembering her manners.

Chris shrugged. "It wasn't that hard to figure out really. My grandmother when she got really old would tell me stories about the Toulon family and the puppets. Seems she was really close to someone named Robert Toulon back in the day."

"He was my uncle." Tabitha added placing her spoon in the soup with a gentle clink. It smelled so nice and she had not eaten all day.

Chris nodded. "Anyway my grandmother made me promise that if I ever met someone bearing the name of Toulon I should do everything in my power to help them. I thought it was just a promise to a crazy old woman. I never expected a Toulon to show up at my door." He laughed lightly. "She always said I would know a Toulon by the large bag or trunk they would have with them and they would show up when least expected." As he spoke Tabitha lifted the spoon full of soup up to her lips. Too bad she didn't get a chance to taste any of it as the sound of tearing cloth filled the room and Blade leapt from her coat onto the table. Tabitha dropped the spoon with a squealed. "Blade! This is my only coat!" Blade touched the tip of his knife to his hat in a way of apology before hissing and returning his gaze towards Chris. His bullet eyes popped out as he menaced closer to the male. Chris had the sense to back up. "Blade stop it." Tabitha called. He turned back to look at her before hissing and pointing to Chris then to her soup.

"I don't think it's poisoned Blade." Tabitha said with a shake of her head. Well there was no denying who she was now.

"I… um…look if you're worried little guardian guy I'll eat some of it okay? Would that prove it's alright?" He asked looking at Blade. Hissing Blade nodded and returned to his mistress's side. Chris got a clean spoon and came back over. "I better hand you the bowl." Tabitha said with a weak smile. "Unless you want to get cut."

"Not really, no." Keeping a wary eye on the pointy puppet near his arm Chris sipped some of the broth down. "See its okay." He said passing the bowl back.

Blade held up his knife before Tabitha even picked up her spoon again. Slowly he dipped his knife arm into the soup and brought it out examining it in the light. Tabitha could only watch with amusement. How far was Blade willing to go to keep her safe?

"So does it pass your test?" She asked.

"_Yeah"_ Blade nodded before wiping his knife clean.

Chris had yet to take his eyes of the little puppet. "Are there more?" he asked. Tabitha nodded. "If it's alright I would like to let them out? They've been in the trunk all day."

Chris nodded. With that Tabitha opened the trunk and called to the puppets. "Hey guys, we're here. Come on out." She tapped the side of the case a few times.

Nothing happened.

"Guys?" Tabitha called softly, getting on her knees to look in the trunk. Gently she pulled Jester out and cradled him in his arms "What's wrong with you? Jester come on wake up." Her eyes began to water. "Please wake up."

Blade hissed violently from the table and Tabitha looked at him. "Blade? What…?" she started before Jester became alive in her arms again. Tabitha gasped but the puppets ignored her. Pointing an accusing finger at Blade, he and Jester had an argument in puppet talk as Six Shooter and Pinhead walked out of the trunk. Blade grunted and seemingly won the argument as Jester's face spun to a frown. Jester moaned softly towards Tabitha and reached out with both arms towards her face. They had been together long enough for her to understand what he wanted. Jester was asking for a cuddle and Tabitha obliged holding the little puppet to her neck she felt his wooden hands wrap around her and his little face nuzzles into her neck. He was apologizing for scaring her, she was sure of it. Tabitha waited for Jester to pull away before looking at the little puppet in the face.

"Let me guess, you heard mumbled voices and didn't know if it was safe right? So you were playing dead so…so no one would know be able to guess I was a Toulon? Or that you were alive?"

Jester clapped his hands and spun his face to a smile. Tabitha became slowly aware that Chris was just staring at her like she had another head. Pinhead was grunting at Chris with his fists up and Six Shooter had his guns drawn.

"Um Tabitha?" Chris called carefully making no sudden movements, even Blade was hissing at him again.

"It's okay guys, this is Chris and he said he would help us." Tabitha asked the last part more as a question towards Chris. Chris nodded at this. "I'll do my best but it would help if you told me what was going on."

Tabitha looked at the puppets who in turned looked to Blade there leader. He nodded so Tabitha began. "It all started a few days before Christmas when I got a letter Uncle Robert had died." As she spun her tale Chris stayed silent. Jester sat on his mistress's lap as she spoke cuddling into her tummy a bit to comfort her. The part about what had happened only this morning frightened her so. Pinhead joined jester in comforting his mistress by patting her knee gently.

"Shadows huh?" Chris said in thought rubbing his chin. "They shouldn't be able to get in here. I have magical seals all around the house." Tabitha opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off "I dabble in magic, ever since I learned out the Toulon puppets. Nothing big mine you but enough to keep myself safe."

"Now regarding you encounter at your house, shadows can be very dangerous to be around. They eat life force in a way and give terrible nightmares. What you need is some of my hot special blended tea. It drives away shadows and scary things of the dark." Chris brought her a warm cup that smelled of strange spices.

Tabitha took a sip. "It's so sweet." She said with a smile on her lips almost giggling. Just a few more sips and she began to laugh, she couldn't help it. She felt so warm and just so happy. Suddenly she yawned, her eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open. The warmth was spreading throughout her body now. A quick look flashed over Chris's eyes but it was gone in an instant.

"How about you spend the night? I want to help you and the puppets." Chris offered.

Tabitha nodded yawning again, her limbs were starting to feel so heavy. Chris stood and Tabitha stood following him down the hall. The puppets who had been exploring the kitchen began to follow. Blade easily put himself between, Chris and the puppet master. Jester was on the other side of the puppet master with Six Shooter and Pinhead following close behind.

"Here we are the best guest room in the house." Chris opened a door and a small room came into view barely large enough to fit the bed in it. The queen sized bed had a baby blue comforter on it and two very large pillows. There was a bedside table with a small lamp that Chris turned on with a switch on the wall. "That door leads to a bathroom." He said pointing. The room had no windows something Tabitha's sleepy mind did not notice.

"T-thank you Chris." Tabitha said slightly wobbling on her feet. He smiled. "Sweet dreams." He said shutting the door. Tabitha could barely find the strength to take her shoes off and pull back the covers. She slipped off her pants, debated going to the bathroom before sliding into the incredibly nice bed. Laying on her side provided enough room for each puppet to get comfy on and around there mistress. Jester tucked himself in on the pillow next to her. Six Shooter flopped down by her feet. Pinhead took the opposite side of the pillow and Blade leaned against her back facing the door. He had no intention of sleeping tonight.

Something about this place put him on edge. Yet within the hour his head was bowed dozing and remained bowed as the door to the room slowly pushed open flooding Tabitha's form on the bed with light.

And the shadow of Chris blocked the light as he looked at her from the doorway. Cruelty in his eyes.

**A/N: Please review. Also not that anyone cares but I started Pointe shoes last Saturday and it's really a big step for dancers. So I wanted to brag…just a little. If I was very turned into a puppet I hope it would be one that could dance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. Especially the one guy who leaves great reviews and calls me doll, it's a sweet compliment, especially since I am writing a story about living puppets. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 9

Chris stood like stone blocking the light from the hallway as he stared at Tabitha helpless sleeping form. He couldn't really do it, could he? No, he had too he had no choice. As Chris moved to take a step into the room a deep primal hissing filled his ears followed by a flash of silver as Blade leapt into the light shining on his mistress's back. Chris frown there was no way to get to her with her "guardians" around. He would need to ask that monster for advice. Before Blade could get any closer Chris shut the door with a heavy thud. He wasn't worried about waking Tabitha.

Tossing on his black trench coat Chris hurried out into the snow. He touched the vial in his pocket reassuring himself that it was still there. With speed unnatural to most humans Chris disappeared into the pine woods near the house. The trip was short, half a mile at best. When Chris stopped he was at the entrance to an old stone church build in the 1800's. With a deep sigh he walked inside. The spray paint and graffiti of demon worshipers was all around. Most were just from stupid teenagers who had no idea what they were writing or drawing. It wasn't these symbols or trash he was looking for. Walking down the old broken stone stairs he made his way to the basement. Passing under a dark archway he came to a place that only the dumbest of teens ever ventured to. The pit in the center of the floor was blacker than nightmares. Chris lit a match and dropped it into the never ending hole.

"By this offering of fire..." Chris fumbled for the vial in his coat pocket. "And the offering of virgin blood…"he said dripping five drops of his own blood into the hole. "I summon thee, wish granter demon Alabar."

A dark cold mist began to bubble up from the hole in the center of the room, suddenly torches on the wall self ignited and the shape and look of the room changed into a circle, with gothic archways and strange stone faces. The smell changed too. Chris thought this was normal for a demons arrival. He was unaware that because of this shift he was no longer in the mortal world.

"Boy why do you call me? Perhaps you have finally thought of a wish?" Alabar mused appearing out of the dark besides Chris. Chris closed his eyes and swallowed his fear. Alabar granted wishes, in exchange for souls.

"How is my sister?" Chris asked trying to keep his voice strong.

"Bah!" Alabar snorted waving his hand away." If that's all you came to ask about then get out of my sight. The world began to shift away, the torches snuffing out one by one. Chris began to panic, he had to do this.

"I have a Toulon at my house!" Chris called quickly into the retreating darkness. The torches burst back to life.

"You lie." Alabar said sticking a clawed finger under Chris's chin. "If you had such a gift, you would have brought it to me."

"I tried, but the puppets would have stopped me. I came to ask you how to get by them. So I can fulfill my promise and bring you the Toulon." Chris clenched his hands as he said it. He was going to bring an innocent to her death just to save his sister.

"Tell me about each of the puppets?" Alabar asked acting slightly bored. He knew already but he needed conformation and Chris told him everything.

Alabar sighed. Finally he would be famous among the demons. "Take this…"He said conjuring a burlap sack. "Inside you will find everything you need to take out the puppets one by one and bring them to me along with the Toulon…unharmed."

The bag magically tossed itself to Chris who fumbling caught it. "I have no way of keeping her at my home. Should she want to leave? If I try to imprison her in any way the puppets will deal with me before I can capture them."

"Why should she want to leave? Charm her, please her, delight her with your magic tricks" Alabar said.

"I…I don't know how." Chris said softly. He had never tried to…charm a female before.

Alabar growled. This was too important. If the Toulon ran now, he might never catch her. "Very well, I will create a snow storm to keep her trapped in the house. It will subside by nightfall. Bring her to me by midnight."

With that Chris found himself where he had started.

And he cried as he made his way back to the house.

It was almost a shock how Tabitha awoke. One moment her mind was deep asleep unaware of anything, then the next moment she was aware of everything. Blinked Tabitha tried to remember where she was. He body felt stiff and heavy as she slowly began to wiggle trying to bring some lightness back to her limbs. "_Oooh?" _came the soft sounds of Jester. Tabitha turned her head and gave the worried puppet a smile. "Sorry Jester, I'm just having trouble getting up today." Her head dropped back to the pillow and she began to stretch again. His face suddenly spun to a mischievous smile as he called to the others. Blade huffed and crossed his arms. Why did Jester keep suggesting things he could participate in?

Jester's bells on his hat jingled as he crawled under the comforter. Right to his mistress's side, Jester reached out his wooden hands and dug them right into Tabitha's ribs. She squealed instantly, trying to wiggle away. Pinhead and Six Shooter laughed at the puppet master's playful suffering. Between laughs she tried to order the colorful puppet to stop. But she could not catch enough breathe to form the words, only laughter escaped her mouth.

"_That's enough Jester."_ Blade hissed loud enough for Jester to hear under the blanket. As Tabitha caught her breathe Jester crawled out from the blanket to look at Blade who was on the bedside table. _"I was only playing Blade."_Jester pouted.

"_You we're never this playful with the other masters." _Blade argued hiding the fact he was jealous.

"_That's not true partner, Jester used to play with Alexandria all the time." _Six Shooter added. Blade hissed, the thought of Alexandria Toulon was a painful one. All the puppets had loved her very much. They had failed as guardians and she had been killed in a suspicious car accident. Not that they would have been able to stop it but because of that Robert Toulon had had to extend his life in order of Tabitha to be old enough to take over as the new puppet master.

Tabitha, while the puppets had been speaking, went to the bathroom and began to run a shower. The water was so warm and the soap so smooth and bubbly. She sang lightly to herself as her body recovered from Jester's tickle attack. It seemed to have worked the roughness from her muscles. Letting the water wash over her face she took a breath. As long as the puppets were with her she could do anything. Soft grunting drew her attention.

"Pinhead!" she yelled looking out past the shower curtain. "Stop peeking!" He kept grunting nodding his head. The problem was fixed a moment later when Blade, covering his eyes with his knife, grabbed Pinhead's red sweater with his hook and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Blade." Tabitha called returning to her lathering. Once she finished she wrapped towel around her slim body and came out of the bathroom. "Could you guys go get me some clothes from the puppet trunk?" She asked. Hands pointed to the corner of the room. There sat the trunk. "Funny," Tabitha mused." I don't remember brining it in last night." She opened it grabbing a clean sweater, pants and underwear. "Actually, I don't remember much of last night." She said while getting dressed. That thought made Tabitha go stiff. "Guys, did anything bad happen last night?" Jester, Six Shooter and Pinhead shook their heads in the negative. The leader's lack of a response was not lost on Tabitha.

"Blade?" She called softly, to the little puppet on the bedside table.

He turned to look at his mistress tilting his head up. He uncrossed his arms and shook his head. No, nothing bad had happened last night but he was afraid. He had not awoken when the puppet trunk had been brought into the room and none of the other had either. Blade was only calmed by the fact that if someone had touched the bed or Tabitha had been moved in any way he would have awoken. He had to believe that he would have awoken. Blade looked at his hook and knife rubbing them together. Talk about Alexandria and Robert Toulon had him feeling so sad. His body language was not lost on the new puppet master much to the surprise of Blade.

In an instant Tabitha had crossed the few paces to the puppet and opened her arms. "Want a hug?" she asked. Blade hesitated a moment before jumping into Tabitha's arms. He relaxed as she cuddled him to her chest, his head resting right over her heart. "Don't worry," Tabitha's voice cooed comfortingly in his ear. "As long as we are all together everything will be okay." She smiled and looked at the other puppets. They nodded agreeing.

"Now, how about we see about some breakfast?" She said. Blade wiggled in her grip and she placed him on the ground. He was first out the door the moment she had it open wide enough for him. He hissed "_Clear."_ To the other puppets as they came out surrounding Tabitha in a V-formation. She giggled a little as they walked towards the kitchen. Tabitha only took one wrong turn but a hiss from Blade with him pointing the other way was all it took for her to correct her course.

"Hey there you are." Chris called as she entered the kitchen. "I was just making breakfast. Hope you like pancakes?"

"Yes please, I'm really hungry for some reason." She said taking a seat. Chris chatted lightly with Tabitha as the puppets began to explore the kitchen again all but Jester who was fighting Chris for the attention of Tabitha. Jester whined and spun his face to a frown. "Oh alright." Tabitha said reaching down she placed Jester on the table while she ate her pancakes. He danced around and she smiled at him.

"They are such a wonder." Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have them." She said patting Jester on the head. His hat jingled as he danced around her plate.

"So did you have plans for the day?" Chris asked. Tabitha shook her head. "I haven't really planned anything out past finding Jessica Russell, well you. Why?"

"Well last night there was a big snow storm." Chris gestured towards the window. Pinhead and Blade were already looking out of it. "Oh wow! It's like a wonderland of sugar and icing." She said looking out. "It's so deep too."

"Yeah and we don't get plows out here very often so I thought we could hang out and talk some more today." Tabitha agreed and the day passed by happily and quickly. By about 9pm Chris made some special blended tea again and feeling sleepy soon after having it Tabitha retired for the night. Chris sat in the kitchen near the fire as it began to die down. It has been almost an hour since Tabitha had gone to bed. His eyes drifted over to the burlap sack.

It was time to begin.

**A/N: Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I was watching some of the movies again, I feel kind of sad for the puppets it seems like they are always doing what the master wants even though it bad. They trust the master and even though they usually figure out the master has been cruel or using them it's still so sad. I don't think on their own they would kill anyone unless someone tried to hurt them. I mean no one ever asks the puppets what they want.**

**I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 10

Tabitha yawned widely rubbing weakly at her eyes. It was barely after 9pm and yet she felt so heavy and dreamy. As if she hadn't slept for days. Wander in a daze she somehow found her way back to the room Chris had been kind enough to let her stay in. The Toulon guardians by her side every step of the way. What would she do without these puppets?

"Guys, I'm just so sleepy." Tabitha half mumbled as she flopped down on the bed. Kicking of her shoes they landed with a clunk next to the puppet trunk. There was a loud grunt of annoyance. It was only then did she lean down and look. "What do you want Pinhead?" She asked seeing his legs sticking out of the bottom of the trunk. He grunted a little like a laugh before bringing out the small wooden box. "Oh I understand." Tabitha said taking the box. Why was everything getting so fuzzy?

Fumbling she filled the needle as Pinhead turned his back to her. It took her a few tries to get the needle in place but slowly she fulfilled his need for the fluid of life.

"_Something is wrong with the mistress." _Blade hissed with concern. _"This is not normal."_

"_Agreed, it was the same way last night. What do you think is wrong with the lady?" _Six Shooter asked as they watch Tabitha slowly fill the needle again for Jester. Too slowly. Her movements seemed stalled like a puppet on a string waiting to be moved.

Suddenly a light clank drew the attention of the puppets. After filling Jester up, Tabitha had collapsed back onto the bed, still in her clothes from the day. The needle and fluid bottle falling lightly to the floor from her hand.

Jester spun his face to a frown and whined while poking Tabitha's hand. She did not move. Blade hissed anger filling him as he guessed at what was wrong and fearing he was right.

"_Blade?"_ Jester questioned watching his leader climb onto the bed and cross it to Tabitha's head. Gently he tapped her cheek with his hook, no response. Carefully he placed the round end of his hook against her neck and counted. She was alive but it was as he feared.

"_The mistress has been drugged!"_ Blade hissed angrily feeling like slashing the air around him in frustration. It took a moment for this information to sink in to the others.

"_But Chris seems so nice?"_ Pinhead whispered. Blade's eyes popped out as he looked at Pinhead. "_I am not wrong. No one sleeps tonight, everyone on guard for the mistress's sake." _Blade watched as his puppet family agreed with him. Sleep was not something the puppets needed to do, but they did it when they could to conserve the life fluid in there gears.

With Pinhead's and Jester's help Six Shooter and Blade were able to get another dose of the formula. Now full of fuel all they could do was wait.

"_I'm bored just sitting here."_ Jester whined after almost an hour.

Six Shooter chuckled in agreement. He could only do his gun twirling tricks so much.

"_Maybe we could talk? I miss the others." _ Pinhead said looking down at his hands. Blade didn't like talking about the past or about their old friends but…he missed Tunneler and Torch and Miss Leach. Talking about them and the adventures they had together kept them alive in the memory of the others if nothing else. Three puppets looked expectantly at Blade. The leader was quiet for a moment, rubbing his hook and knife together in thought before grunting softly. _"Tunnler…would have like the new master."_

Taking that as permission Pinhead and the others began to talk about old times Blade joining in the conversation here and there. Another hour passed before the door creaked open. The puppets froze. Blade hissed and slowly approached the door knife up ready to strike. He burst out the door and into the empty hall. He looked left and right into the darkness. There was nothing odd and he could see no one but it was too quiet. Hissing his bullet eyes popped out. He gestured to the others _"Jester you go left, I'll go right. Pinhead, Six, do not leave the mistress side."_ They nodded and watched as Jester and Blade disappear into the dark.

"_Come on partner; let's make sure the mistress is cozy."_ Six Shooter said when they could no longer see their friends.

Jester walked down the long dark hall. Why did he have to have the darker scarier hallway? There was only the smallest glimmer of moonlight from the far window and although Jester could normally see well in the dark tonight was different. This wasn't normal darkness, this was advanced darkness. A thud… thud… thud sound reached his ears, his face spun to a worried look."_Ooohh" _he moaned slightly scared. He should have brought his knife from the puppet trunk. His fear stopped the moment the ball with multi color ribbons bounced into view. It was so pleasing to look at. His face spun to a smile as he crept towards the toy. Even in the moonlight he could see how bright the colors were and how luring and innocent it seemed. Clapping he reached out for the toy. Only it moved of its own will at his slight touch the color ribbons began to twirl around binding Jester like an Egyptian mummy. He groaned and whined pitifully calling to the others as he wiggling about trying to get loose but the more he moved the tighter the beautiful ribbons pulled until he could not even wiggle a finger. Soon he heard heavy steps approaching. He looked up into the face of Chris as he lifted him up.

"One down, three to go." He said tossing Jester into a burlap sack.

Blade continued down the hall. This silence was too much. There should be at least the sounds of the house settling. Even in this light he could make out the odd picture and portraits on the walls. His steps sounded dead against the wooden floor and suddenly before him the hall stopped in a dead end. A very unnatural place for a dead end but seeing no way around it Blade turned to go back to the mistress.

And came face to face with another him! He hissed leaping back a bit brandishing his knife. The other Blade was a copy of him but an incorrect copy. This Blade had a white coat and hat but his face was as dark as any shadow.

"_Who are you?" _Blade demanded striking a defensive pose.

"_Die." _ Was all the other Blade hissed. Blade charged knowing he could take this imposter puppet. His first strike was true and straight though the white coat and into the chest of the other Blade. It began to laugh as Blade tried to pull his knife out of the other puppet. Finding he could not Blade looked up into the laughing face of himself as it began to melt. This other with his face becoming horrible distorted laughing the whole time as the black body turned to tar forming around Blade holding him still with its dark sticky touch.

Blade couldn't even turn his head as Chris came into view. He lifted the puppet with a small flicker of fear in his eyes before dropping him into the sack. Blade landed on top of something that let out small crying whimper.

"_Jester?"_ Blade hissed barely getting the words out.

"_Blade," _Jester whimpered._ "What's going happen now?"_

Blade said nothing because he didn't know.

"_They've been gone a long time."_ Pinhead said worry in his voice.

Six Shooter nodded. _"I'll go look for them. Stay and guard the master." _Pinhead nodded grunting. Nothing would get through him, he thought looking at the sleeping form of his mistress. She was the very last Toulon. He must not fail in guarding her.

Six Shooter slowly made his way down the hall heading for the kitchen. It had been the one room they had spent the most time in so far and he hoped he would find Jester or Blade there. _"Blade! Jester!"´_Six Shooter called out into the darkness. As he moved further away from for the room of his mistress Six Shooter got the feeling he was being watch. He had almost decided to turn around then bright flashing lights from around a corner caught his attention. Sneaking quietly forward he turned the corner and saw an old fashion shooting gallery just his size. Common sense told Six Shooter that this should not be here. But the bright light, rows of moving target ducks, bad guy cutouts and bull's eyes were just too hard to resist. He chuckled as his bandana moving on its own, covered his face when he drew his weapons. With ease he knocked over many ducklings and shot many bull's eyes. Laughing he twirled his guns as a sign over the gallery blinked the word winner. Before the novelty could wear off the lights grew brighter as a lasso came out of the gallery. It roped onto one of Six Shooter's arms. He had no time to reach as five more ropes seemed to come from nowhere binding Six's arms behind him. Turning he tried to run but found his feet snagged as the shooting gallery disappeared. In its place stood Chris who without a word dropped him into the bag on top of Blade and Jester.

Pinhead was their only hope now.

Pinhead sat on the pillow next to his mistress. As he watched the rhythmic movement of her chest he began to worry even more. Six Shooter should have returned by now along with Blade and Jester. Something was wrong but he dared not leave the puppet master's side. He gently moved a stray hair out of her face.

Slowly a soft lullaby seemed to fill the room. It started as merely a whisper of sound but grew into the sweetest mellow tones. Pinhead felt his head begin to nod and he knew the sound was wrong although he wanted to find the source he refused to leave Tabitha's side. Pinhead was no match for the magic lullaby and as he drifted to slumber he rolled off the bed and into a trashcan becoming partly covered with trash.

The lullaby continued for another ten minutes before Chris pushed the door open the rest of the way and closed the lid of the music box. There was Tabitha sleeping in her drug induce dream world but where was the fourth puppet? Chris made a quick search of the room but Pinhead was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the clock. 11:30pm already, he could waste no more time. Alabar would just have to settle for three puppets and the Toulon.

Quickly he gathered Tabitha up, wrapped in the thick comforter for warmth and tossing the burlap sack over his back he made his way from the house.

But without the lullaby and in his uncomfortable position Pinhead began to stir. He pulled himself slowly out of the trash and seeing the mistress gone immediately ran towards the front door. Climbing up against a windowpane he was able to just make out Chris crossing the snow with a delicate bundle in his arms. The mistress! There was no doubt! And the sack over his back had to contain his puppet comrades! Making a fist Pinhead punched through the glass and it took a few moments but soon he had broken enough glass away to fit through the window.

With all the might he could spur into his legs Pinhead gave chase through the thick snow, using Chris foot prints as a path.

He had to save his family.

**A/N: Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. I really want a Blade or Jester doll.**

Chapter 11

The closer to his destination Chris came the heavier the burden in his heart. It was cracking into and killing him inside to do this deed. Could he really do this? It was a thought that continued to run through his head. Tormenting his soul with a pain he had not felt in so long. He gazed down into the sleeping face of Tabitha. She looked so much younger then she was resting against his chest. Adjusting her against his body he covered her face lightly from the falling snow. There was no reason for her last moments of freedom to be uncomfortable.

The ruins loomed before him and as he again walked the steps to the basement as he had the night before Chris began to cry. So absorbed was he with this thoughts that he never heard the small steps following after his own. Pinhead peeked around the corner intent on breaking Chris's leg then strangling the human to death. As he crept closer he could hear Chris speaking but before he could pounce on the unsuspecting male, darkness welled up and torches burst into flame. Pinhead took refuge behind a rock. Being a creature created by magic he was instantly aware there he was not where he had just been.

Chris frowned as Alabar came forth. "Hello boy, have you brought me my prize?" Alabar said with a smile. Chris dropped the sack on the ground. "Here are your toys and the Toulon." He held out Tabitha for examination. Alabar stuck his claws into the comforter and slowly pulled it back revealing the face of the still snoozing Tabitha.

"Place her there." As the demon pointed a pile of straw appeared in the center of the room. With great care Chris placed her down, "I'm sorry" he whispered to her as he pulled away.

Meanwhile Alabar had picked up the sack and without the care Chris showed Tabitha, Alabar dumped the contents into a 3 foot by 4 foot cage made over very small bones. As the puppets fell through the air, the magical binds holding them melted away. Blade was the first to his feet and hissing he tried to jump out of the top of the cage. But Alabar was too quick, dropping the lid right on his head. Blade slumped to the floor of the cage. Jester and Six by his side till the dizziness from hitting his head wore off.

"There are only three puppets. Where is the fourth?" Alabar yelled more than asked.

"I don't know that's all I could find. I kept my side of the deal demon now give me back my sister." Chris demanded.

Jester, Blade and Six Shooter looked at each other. "Sister?"

Alabar laughed loudly. "Of course where are my manners, a bargain is a bargain. MICHELLE!" he bellowed into the darkness. Soon a click click click of high heels could be heard approaching as a tall blond woman of 25 stepped out into the room. Her skin was tan and starting to wrinkle but her eyes burned with a dark light. Her lips were full and pouting, the black lipstick offsetting her beauty.

"Don't tell me my little brother actually managed to do it?" She asked slinking up to the demon rubbing against his shoulder and turning to kiss his cheek. Chris gasped "But I…I came to get you… that was the deal. It's time to go home Michelle." Was his sister under a spell?

"Home? Oh you sad pathetic little waste of a brother. I am home. I have been since I summoned Alabar to give me everything I want." She looked into Alabar's eyes and he growled sexually at her.

Chris's eyes widened. "You summoned him sister? I thought he took you against your will?"

She laughed. "He took me because that was my wish! All he wanted in exchanged was the puppets and the Toulon and when grandmother wouldn't tell me where they were I killed her. Suffocated her in her own bed. Stupid old woman! Alabar was angry I didn't bring him the location of the puppets but still he gave me every dream I wanted and every desire I had and since you were always so protective little brother, we decided to use you my sweet innocent baby brother to do the dirty work. "

Chris began to cry. Everything he believed, everything he was told had been a lie. She had never been in danger. She saw his tears and smirked. "Still a cry baby? How pathetic. If you have everything my darling Alabar, send my brother away. I want to go back to playing in my dreams."

"How I would love to my dove but I am afraid he is now a permanent guest." Alabar said with a cold smile. "Boy, the only reason you have been able to go between worlds is because your soul was pure. You had no sin upon it, unlike your sister who remained for murder but now, bringing an innocent to die." Alabar clicked his tongue in disapproval and waged his finger at Chris. "Quite a sin to taint you. Shall I send him to the dungeons my dove?"

"Yes, I would like to play with him later." Michele laughed coldly and Chris shivered. How could his sister have become like this.

"Shadows!" Alabar commanded as the walls began to move shadows came forth and binding around Chris they dragged him away screaming into the darkness.

Pinhead watched and knowing he could not save the puppet master alone he began to follow to where the shadows took Chris. If he could help him perhaps he would help the others.

"Is this the Toulon?" Michele asked waltzing over to Tabitha's helpless form. "Doesn't look like much. Just kill her and be done with it." Michelle said frowning while giving Tabitha a kick with her high heel shoe. Blade hissed and the puppets began bagging on the cage with all their strength. "Oh be quiet! What stupid creations. Let's just destroy them."

"Let them struggle. That cage is made from the bones of infants killed by their mothers and as strong as the Toulon guardians are, they cannot break it. I want to torment them and Toulon for awhile and Toulon blood is so precious. I will not spill it without purpose. Go back to your toys and dreams Michelle. I need to think." With that Alabar dismissed her with a wave of his hand and growling with anger she stomped off back to her rooms.

With an unnatural suddenness Tabitha awakened. She tried to stretch feeling the same stiffness in her body as before. Her limbs were just so heavy. At first she felt nothing was different. The warm blue comforter wrapped securely around her.

Noticing the mistress's movements the puppets began to bang on the cage each calling to her with the few noises they could make. Tabitha rolled over. "Guys?" She called out into the air around her, wiggling slightly, her hands felt straw and cold stone. Where was she? Blinking to adjust her eyes she looked toward the sound of her puppets. There they were beating on the walls of a cage. "Guys! Hold on…just…I'm coming." Tabitha cried out as she began to drag/ crawl her way across the floor to them. The air in this place seemed stale and hard to breathe.

"_No mistress you must run!"_ Jester tried to say as she approached the cage but it only came out "_ohh uh uh uh ooh."_

"_Leave us!"_ Blade tried to hiss.

"_Save yourself!"_ Six Shooter added. But it was no use. She did not understand them and only wanted to help them. Blade felt fear rise in his body the closer she came. She wanted to help them? How many masters had only used them and not really loved them?

Kneeling she reached for the cage but as she touched the bones it shocked her like a live wire. "Ow!" She yelled instantly pulling her hand back. She reached again but Blade held up his knife. Tabitha stopped and then wobbling got to her feet to check the top of the cage. She shook like a newborn foal finding her legs for the first time.

"I need a key." She whispered weakly to the puppets. They nodded.

"A key you will never see child." A voice said from behind her. Tabitha spun around frightened by the sudden booming voice and almost fell. He laughed at her. "I didn't think you would be awake yet. Must be the magic in your Toulon blood."

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded weakly.

Alabar stood from his throne and bowed in half. "I am Alabar the demon of wish granting, father of all genies and makers of forbidden dreams. You are in my kingdom and you are my prisoner."

"No!" She said fear and disbelief in her voice as she took a step back towards the puppets. Alabar smiled. "They cannot help you. Now amuse me Toulon." He ordered snapping his fingers sitting back again on this throne. From the darkness came music, haunting and possessing. It started slowly but began to increase in tempo. Tabitha felt her body begin to move of its own accord and she tried to stop but she could not as the music made her dance. Dance for the pleasure of this demon. As she began to swirl and twirl throughout the throne room she caught a glimpse of her puppets. They appeared to be dancing as well under the demon's spell. Alabar laughed. "Yes." He hissed "Dance for me. Dance forever!"

The music tempo increased and so did her dancing. Until unable to take it any more Tabitha collapsed to the cold hard floor. The puppets collapsed at the same time inside their cage.

Still awake but too weak to move Tabitha felt dark hands wrapped around her body.

"Take her to the tower." Alabar commanded to his shadows and as she was carried out he returned to his throne.

He knew what he wanted now.

**A/N: Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I so need a Jester doll to go overseas with me. I don't think a Blade doll would make it through airport security but I am so scared of going someplace I don't speak the language of.**

**I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. **

Chapter 12

The sound of dripping water was all Chris could hear from his dark stone cell. The air was stale and without any breeze his discomfort grew. He was down deep in the bowels of darkness with no hope of ever returning home. Where had he gone wrong? Had he really been so blind to reality? Now that he had some time to reflect his sister had always had a nasty streak to her. She had used to be too rough with him as a child. She had called it playing. Heck, when he was little he wouldn't have minded her going far far away but that's was when mom and dad were still around. After the accident, it had just been him and her and perhaps he had let his loneliness blind him to who she really was? Chris sighed and banged the back of his head against the stone wall he was leaning on. Now he had lost his life and Tabitha her's because he was so blinded by love for his sister.

"This sucks." Chris mumbled to himself, his voice echoing slightly in the dark. He knew it was the understatement of the decade. As he rested his palms on his face he couldn't help but wonder…

Was Tabitha still alive?

Struggling Tabitha pushed herself off of the ground where the shadows had laid her. She was so weak, first from the drug then from the dancing. He body begged for rest but she didn't dare risk it. To sleep now might mean she never opens her eyes again. The room she was in was circular and small, with a pile of hay and straw in one corner and fire place burning brightly, in the other. There was a tiny slit of a window barely big enough to put her hand through. She certainly would not be escaping though there. After a few deep breaths she found the strength to stand. Using her hands to support herself she inched along the wall to the small crack of a window. She gasped. How high up was she? She estimated she had to be at least 200 feet from the ground. Shadows seemed to move over ever space from the ground to the lower walls and even though there was no sunlight Tabitha found she could see quite clearly deep into the cavern. "I wonder how big his kingdom is?" she mumbled quietly to the walls, taking in all she could see. This place had to be at least space wise 20 times bigger than the mansion she grew up in and that was only the little she could see. The air seemed charged with a certain electricity she had never felt before.

Time pasted and Tabitha found herself drawn to standing by the window watching the shadows move around. Some seemed solid others nothing more than a weak shadow. She was so mesmerized that she didn't hear the tower door open. Slowly Alabar made his way towards her silent form. When he was just a few feet from her she spun to face him, perhaps sensing his approach. "Don't!" she yelled.

"I will not touch you." He said pulling his hand back. "What are you looking at?"

"The shadows." She answered softly.

Alabar closed his eyes with a sigh before snapping them open again with a smile. Yes...there are few things that bring me such pleasure. Each one a soul dancing for my amusement. Trapped by my magic."

"You're horrible." She hissed turning away once again.

He laughed at her. "Don't you even want to know why I am here child?" Tabitha refused to look at him, so he continued. "You are going to die." He stated simply. Tabitha choked on her breathe. She knew that was probably what was going to happen but to have it put so bluntly. Fear danced in her eyes as tears began to well up, she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh don't cry child. You still have 8 hours left to live. That's how long the alcohol needs to boil before I add your blood to it." Taking her arm he spun her to look again out the window. "Can you see it my dear?" He said pointing. Not far from the tower on the ground was a vat of liquid the size of an Olympic swimming pool. It was just starting to bubble. "Soon I will slit your throat and every drop of your blood will be used to make the mixture of life."

Tabitha opened her mouth but closed it. She wasn't going to beg for her life. This was a demon, he wouldn't spare her anyway.

Alabar seemed to sense this and smiled. "Do you love your puppets?" he asked in a causal manner.

"Yes." She hesitated a moment before speaking, out of fear.

"Then I will grant you one thing, you will get to stay with your puppets." Alabar spoke as if he expected her to thank him.

"I don't understand." She said looking confused.

"You have no sin on your soul. If I just killed you now your spirit would go to the next place but if I trap your soul in a puppet you can stay here in my world, amusing me for the rest of eternity. You can be with your puppets as one of them." He vanished into the air laughing at her, his words echoing in the room and Tabitha stood shocked a moment before bursting into tears.

She didn't want to die…but as she sniffed she couldn't help but truly hope she would be allowed to remain with her friends.

Even if it was only as a puppet.

Alabar returned to his throne in quiet contemplation as he began to magically work some very special wood. It didn't take the Toulon puppets long to figure out he was carving something. He stopped in his when he noticed the Toulon guardians watching him. "Oh this? Just a little gift for your mistress." he laughed as they stared. "Don't worry you will see your mistress again very soon, but she won't be quite how you remember." He dangled the beginning of a wooden body at them.

"_Nooooo!"_ Blade hissed beating his knife and hook on the cage.

"_Blade?"_ Jester questioned. If Blade could cry he would have been sobbing.

"_Jester, Six…he's going to make Tabitha into one of us."_ Blade said hanging his head.

"_But he can't, if Tabitha dies…"_ Six Shooter started but Jester finished _"Then we have failed."_

"_Pinhead is still free. We have to believe in him."_ Blade tried to make his voice strong for the others. They nodded holding onto hope.

It was all up to Pinhead now, if he was even still functioning or even in this world.

Slowly Pinhead moved deeper into the maze of cells. He was positive Chris had been taken this way. The dirt was disturbed as if someone had been dragged. He placed a large hand on the over turned dirt, still wet. He needed to hurry.

Chris wanted to yell out his frustrations but thought better of it. He needed to save his strength for whatever torture the demon was planning on making him endue. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back wall of his cell. As he shifted in his cell he heard the sound of soft grunting. No it couldn't be. Chris thought as he snapped his eyes open searching for the source of the sound.

There peeking into his cell was Pinhead. He was right behind the metal bars of his cell door. "Pinhead!" Chris called excitedly moving towards the door without thinking. He stopped just out of reach. Chris went pale. Pinhead would not help him…he brought Tabitha here. He had betrayed them and he remembered what his grandmother said the puppets did to "bad" guys. Quickly Christ tried to explain. "Pinhead listen…I never wanted….I know I deceived Tabitha but…it was for my sister and I…I had no choice and I was wrong…it was all lies…" Pinhead held up his hand and Chris stopped chattering.

"You believe me?" Chris asked with disbelief. Pinhead nodded with a grunt. "Then…will you help me? Free me and I will do everything in my power to save Tabitha." Chris meant every word. He deserved to die here for what he had done but not Tabitha. Her only crime was the name Toulon.

Pinhead climbed up the bars and stuck his large hand into the lock trying to open it...but before he could loud clicking footsteps could be heard. "Hide Pinhead." Chris whispered harshly. He did as told.

"Hello little brother." Michelle's voice rang out into the dark by his cell. "I've come to play." Her statement was followed be the cracking of a whip. Chris gulped. This was not good.

**A/N: Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I really appreciate reviews since I am so new to this series. It's encouraging. If you have any suggestions please let me know. There might be an epilogue chapter. Not sure yet.**

**I'm setting this roughly 50 years after the Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys film.**

**I Don't own anything but it would be super cool if I did. **

Chapter 13

"I want to play." Michelle hissed opening the cell door. Her black dress was gone replaced by tight fitting leather. "Do you remember how we used to play little brother? Such fun." She asked slowly approaching him. Chris only stared, his eyes fearful like a trapped animal. He remembered all too well and still bared the scars upon his skin to prove it.

"Do what you want to me. My life has been nothing but a lie." He said trying to sound strong. "But if you have any mercy in you, tell me does Tabitha still live?"

Michelle huffed crossing her arms. "Not that I need to tell you anything mind you but since you will be with us for a very long time you should know the horrible truth. She has about 7 more hours to live as a human…then an eternity as a plaything. A toy to be tormented for the amusement of others. Won't it be wonderful? I would ask Alabar to do the same with you but then I wouldn't be able to make you scream…or watch you bleed."

She stalked toward Chris again her whip raised. Chris blocked his face with his hands and waited to scream.

His sister screamed instead as Pinhead grabbed her leg tripping her to the ground. She rolled to her back kicking at the offending toy. "Why you little shit…" Chris saw his opportunity and grabbed at his sister's neck putting her in a head lock, she squealed digging her sharp nails into his arm and struggled with an unnatural strength. His grip slipped. "Pinhead help!" he cried out. Making a fist Pinhead punched Michelle right in the face knocking her out cold.

Chris released her. "Thank little man." He said while getting to his feet. "Come on we need to find Tabitha." Pinhead nodded grunting. They needed to find the mistress as soon as possible and if possible free the other puppets. Pinhead didn't want to abandon his family but he knew Blade would demand they be forgotten and left behind if it saved the mistress.

"Are you coming?" Chris called half way up the stairs. Pinhead hurried to follow but something caught his attention. A strange white key lay on the ground near Michelle's form. Swiftly he picked it up and stuck it in his sweater before chasing Chris up the stairs.

Time seemed to fly as Chris and Pinhead explored the grounds of the demon. They had no idea where to begin only knowing that she wasn't in the dungeon where they were now. "Okay little guy. I last saw Tabitha in the throne room but I don't know if she's still there. Heck, I'm not even sure which way is the throne room."

Pinhead gave a grunt and walked out in front of Chris. Chris sighed before following. They began to peek into every locked room they came across but this place was a maze. And the time slipped away like sand.

Tabitha looked out at the boiling liquid far below her. Her tears had long ago run out of water to cry with. Her life was going to end…and by the look of the liquid boiling in the pool it would be very soon. "I don't want to die." She whispered softly to the darkness.

"_Tabitha...Tabitha…the puppets…trust the puppets..."_

"Who's there?" She spun to the door but it was still closed. "Who?" she called again but the strange voice faded away like a dream. It sounded like…but no it couldn't be. Her uncle Robert was long gone.

Tabitha rubbed her hands along her arms in an effort to control her fear. The voice had not sounded evil but in this place anything was possible.

The shadows who came to get her soon after were different than the others. Taller, thicker in the body and with obvious body armor. "Was the demon expecting me to put up fight?" she wondered as Tabitha lowered her head, she was ushered out of the tower room. To her death.

Chris collapsed against the side of a stone wall gasping for air. They have been running and searching for who knows how long and there was still no sign of Tabitha.

"Okay little guy, we have to be almost out of time now. Let's think." Chris began to look around for some clue, if only she would scream an alert them to her location but Chris quickly swallowed that thought down. If she screamed it would mean she was in danger and he doubted they could reach her in time. "Let's try that way, towards the tower." Chris said pointing to a structure across a court yard. "In fairy tales, captured princesses are always kept in the tower."

Pinhead gave a nod as the town rushed quickly across the dark yard. They were almost to the bottom door of the tower when it opened suddenly. "Shit…" Chris mumbled grabbing Pinhead scrambling back behind some stones. Very slowly the shadows came into view. They thankfully had not seen him. The two in front looked viscous and on alert. "Michelle must have tipped off the guards." Chris whispered to Pinhead. In the center walked Tabitha slow and trance like with her head hanging down. The look of one on the way to the gallows. More guards followed behind her soft form. She looked utterly defeated.

As the distance between Chris and this like group grew he slowly began to follow Pinhead right at his feet. Chris swallowed hard. He had no plan and no idea how to even escape this world but he had to try something, anything.

As Tabitha walked up the stone stairs towards the throne room her body began to shake with fear. She did her very best to hide it but that was impossible. The shadows dared not touch her as she walked into the throne room. Alabar smiled at her and the puppets began to bang on the cage again.

"Guys!" She called desperately looking towards her guardians.

"They won't disturb us." Alabar hissed and with a wave of his hand he dismissed the shadows escorting her. Tabitha turned to run but in another moment dark fog waved around her body and the next second she found herself bound by black leather straps to a large wooden chair.

"Hello Toulon…have you been enjoying my realm?" He asked looking at her yet still moving around.

"I've had better accommodations." She answered struggling against the bonds that held her. He laughed at her.

"Don't waste what little strength you have left," he said as he poured liquid into a silver cup. "It will all be over to quick."

He approached her with the cup in one hand and something held behind his back. "I have something to show you child…your new body." With that he tossed the empty little puppet vessel onto her lap. The female puppet was very delicate in nature, thin, helpless and weak looking with eyes that held such sadness. Large blue painted eyes that begged for kindness, love and mercy. This was not a puppet who could fight back only obey.

"I only need something from you to make the process begin." He pricked her finger with his claw and allowed two drops of blood to land in the goblet. It bubbled and foamed for a moment before settling down. "Now drink child." He pushed the cup to her lips. Tabitha bit her lips together refusing to open her mouth.

"_Don't drink it!" _Jester called crying.

"_Resist!"_ Blade hissed loudly. Six Shooter nudged Blade and nodded towards the door entrance. He was sure he had just seen someone there.

Urged by the sounds of her guardians Tabitha twisted and pulled her head away from Alabar and the cup he held. "That will never do." And with a speed she could not follow he grabbed her neck and chin violently forcing a few gulps of the liquid down her throat with a small gasp of air. Tabitha coughed from the bitter brew.

Alabar set the half full cup on the chair with a chuckle and placed his perfect white claws to her neck. "It will only hurt for a moment." He assured her. Tabitha closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her blood pour upon the doll.

And in the next moment all heck broke loose. Alabar's claws never sliced her flesh as he was knocked off balance by Chris. Alabar punched back tossing Chris into the wall, knocking the air out of him, while Blade sliced through Tabitha's binds freeing her. She stood knocking over the lifeless puppet on her lap and grabbed the goblet from the chair.

"Give that to me." Alabar hissed turning his attention to her. Six Shooter shot at Alabar hitting him in the arm, he growled.

Moved by instinct or fear Tabitha tossed the liquid in the cup as far from her as possible, it landed on the bones of the throne and the random piled left around. Creaking and dripping, Tabitha screamed as flesh began to regenerate and random parts began to form into a working body. Skulls began to scream. Screams of death, anger and calls of challenged. The mass of moving life attacked Alabar and in the struggle Tabitha and the others seemed forgotten.

Chris wobbled over to Tabitha taking her arm. "Chris! How did you get here?"She asked startled. He must have come after her? He shook his head indicating no time for explanations. "I don't know how but we have to get out of here." They both ducked as a half flesh covered skull passed over there heads.

"_Oooh! Oh!"_ Jester called waving frantically at his mistress from the edge of the bottomless hole. The blue comforter was in his hands. As soon as she was looking Jester leapt down the hole pulling the blanket with him. "Jester!" Tabitha screamed in fear. Her scream drew Alabar's attention.

"No! You shall not leave! I shall spill your blood!" He reached for her but the mass of fighting flesh pulled him back.

Tabitha looked at Chris who still gripped her arm. Six Shooter was now on the edge of the pit as well and feeling surreal he nodded to Tabitha before following Jester…down the rabbit hole.

Tabitha looked at Chris with a sudden slight smile. "Trust the puppets." Was all she said as she pulled free from Chris and dropped down the hole. The last thing she heard was Chris screaming her name as the darkness surrounded her. She fell tumbling, swirling and covered in the darkness.

When she next opened her eyes she was cold and her nose was rubbing against the blue comforter. The ground was hard and she moaned slightly pushing herself off of it. As she moved the comforter fell off revealing Chris still unconscious next to her. His body heat helping to keep her warm. She looked around, this trash and graffiti covered stone place, void of bones and the smell of death was not where she had been before.

"Puppets?" She called out weakly rubbing her eyes, she was beginning to shiver. At her voice and movements they rushed to their mistress. Jester spun his face to a happy one clapping and dancing. Six Shooter tipped his hat and chuckled warmly. Pinhead placed his hand on her leg rubbing gently and Blade…wait… where was he?

"Blade!" she called out afraid he had been lost.

But he was there, hissing at Chris and poking him with his knife ever so carefully. Tabitha did not understand that Blade did not do this out of worry. "Chris?" She questioned shaking him slightly. He moaned and began to open his eyes.

"Tabitha? Where are we?" He asked, she shrugged. "Not where we were."

Chris looked around and his mouth dropped open before he shouted. "We're back!" he began laughing like a madman and Blade took a defensive position in front of Tabitha. Tabitha looked confused. "Don't you get it? We got away!" he looked at her frowning face and his smile dropped. "Tabitha?"

"I'm cold and tired can we just go home?" She asked softly getting to her feet wrapping the comforter tightly around her body.

"Y-yeah." He agreed shaking a bit but not from the cold. Tabitha had called his home, home as in her new home. What was she going to do when she found out what he had done? Chris led the way up the stairs and into the snow. Tabitha stopped at the edge of the snow and a small whimper escaped her throat. She only had socks on.

"Hold on…I'll carry you." And before she could argue Chris lifted her into his arms. Blade hissed violently as he touched her and he shot the puppet a dirty look.

"What about the puppets?" She said sounding half dead from the cold.

"They are wood and paint and magic. They can walk." Jester frowned and moaned at this. He hated being cold although it would not hurt him in the slightest. "I doubt they would want you to lose a toe or two from the cold." Chris directed that sentence towards Jester, who huffed and crossed his arms.

As they began the track back to the house Tabitha began to doze. Chris was warm and his heart beat so reassuring. Maybe it would be alright for her to stay like this…with him for awhile. After all he had come to save her. How she had been kidnapped in the first place, well she would ask when they were safe.

After only a short distance Tabitha fell asleep. As Chris lead the way Blade couldn't help but notice Pinhead was lagging a bit behind the others. Worried about his friend's condition Blade waited for him to catch up while the other proceeded.

"_Pinhead you are lagging behind. Are you hurt?" _Blade questioned. Pinhead jerked up obviously not expecting Blade to be there. He tried to shove something behind his back while answering. "_Everything is fine Blade. I'm just a bit tired."_ Blade was not fooled.

"_What do you have?"_ Blade asked stretching his neck and body in an attempt to see behind Pinhead.

"_It's nothing." _ Pinhead started to say before Blade made a dash for the object half hidden in the snow.

Once he saw it he hung his head sadly. _"Pinhead how could you?"_

"_I couldn't just leave her there…it seemed so wrong."_ Pinhead defended.

"_Bring it, but you better hope the mistress understands because I won't protect you from her judgment."_ With that Blade turned on his heels and hurried to catch up to the others.

They approached the house and Chris gently shook Tabitha awake before setting her gently standing on the pouch. Tabitha took note the window was broken. Perhaps this is how the demon got in?

"Let's go to the kitchen okay? Warm up there."

Tabitha agreed and soon the puppets were around there mistress. Jester was happily rolling on the floor by the fire making little happy oooh noises at the warming of his body. Tabitha was rubbing the wet snow out of Six Shooters arms and had dusted off Blade's hat. Blade pointed at Chris and with a hiss gave a nod.

"Tabitha I have something to tell you and I promise I will answer your questions when I am done my tale but please just listen for now." She nodded and he continued. "It all started when I was nine years old…"

He watched emotions dance over her face as he told her his tale from the very first meeting of the demon to the point of returning here. He told her of his sister, his promise to turn over a Toulon if he ever met one, drugging her, going there and the betrayal he suffered. How Pinhead had found the key to free the puppets, how they had saved her working together.

When he was done he could not look at her. Tabitha was silent for a moment before speaking with such power in her voice it made him shiver. "I don't know if I should thank you, hit you or command the puppets to kill you because I am sure Blade especially would have no problem with that." Blade to agree placed his knife under his head making a throat slashing movement. Chris gulped and looked away. "I will take any punishment you feel I deserve."

Tabitha stood pushing the chair away. Blade hissed with excitement, his eye blades popping. Jester spun his face to a wicked one and Six Shooter pulled his guns. Pinhead grunted from the corner of the kitchen where he had been staying since they came in. Slowly Tabitha rounded the table to Chris.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you." Blade opened his mouth in surprise and slowly put his weapons down. Six Shooter with a twirl put his guns away and Jester went back to playing on the floor. Blade looked at his mistress and made the throat slashing movement again. She smiled at him. "Yes Blade I am sure, no killing."

Chris was shocked and she smiled at him. "You did it for love. That I can understand, it a very powerful force. Now Pinhead what have you been hiding over there?" As she walked away Chris saw her in a whole new light. A beautiful understanding light.

Pinhead grunted and pushed whatever he had back further into the corner. Tabitha kneeled down. "Please give it to me." Looking at his feet Pinhead moved revealing the little puppet that was to become her new body when she was in that other place. Gently Tabitha lifted the small doll. "Poor thing, I'm glad you didn't leave her there Pinhead." She gave Pinhead a quick kiss on the top of his head. "She's like us and she needs a home. A real home. I know she's not alive but I'm happy you brought her. She's your responsibility okay?" Pinhead nodded with enthusiastic grunting. He would care for this doll.

"Speaking of homes…" She said turning to look at Chris. "I am afraid the puppets and I are in need of one. I will understand if you want us to go but I only ask for some time to find someplace to go to."

"Never…" he watched her face fall. " Leave! I mean I never want you to go…or the puppets since you know you didn't kill me and all and I really did promise my grandmother to help any Toulon I met. I want you to stay." The last part was so sincere Tabitha felt something stir deep inside.

Tabitha turned her attention to Blade who was on the table. "What do you think?" she asked trusting the puppet leader to have all their best interests in mind. Blade crossed his arms for a moment rubbing his knife and hook together in thought. Then his head shot up and he nodded to Tabitha and the other puppets seemed to rejoice. Tabitha smiled at Chris. They had a home now and a place to belong. It was a wonderful new beginning.

Of course Chris, Tabitha and the puppets had many more adventures together. Like the time Tabitha started dreaming about an evil clown in a mirror. Or the time miniature dinosaurs invaded the house and gardens. Or when Chris brought home that strange cookie from a bake sale.

But those are all stories for another time.

**A/N: Please review. **


	14. New Puppet Master Story!

**HI All!**

**I have the most exciting news puppet master news! I am collaborating with Vaulk to write a brand new Puppet master story taking elements of both our works and smashing them together. Tabitha Toulon's adventures continue so if you like my previous story please give ****Puppet Master: Puppet Wars Book 2 Bloodlines**** a try! And pretty pretty please with sugar on top review it.**


End file.
